


Ventress' Family

by kitkatkaylie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Clone Wars, Dysfunctional Family, Except Sidious, Family, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Multi, Ventress guilts Dooku into making up with his family, but hes a dick, she knows he misses them, so no one really cares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2019-11-04 00:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 25,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17887667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatkaylie/pseuds/kitkatkaylie
Summary: Family is important to dathomiri and Ventress is no exception so when she realises that her family is larger than she expected it changes the course of the Clone Wars.





	1. The Jedi are very confused

Clan was the way of the Dathomiri, as important to them as it was to the Mandalorians, a Nightsister without a clan was like a Jedi without a lightsaber so when Asajj Ventress discovered her clan was larger than she originally thought she was over the moon. Until of course she realised what that meant with regards to the war.

She had been fighting against her clan, her family and Dooku was the one to blame for that, if he just apologised to his family, she was sure they would take him back, Jedi were so compassionate after all. It was with this thought in mind Ventress set out on her new mission.

……………………………..

The first the Jedi knew of Ventress’ change of heart was when a package appeared outside Kenobi’s quarters just before the man’s name-day with a note describing the package as “From your loving auntie”. This cause a great panic, although dignified of course they were Jedi, and the package was screened thoroughly, the panic only subsiding slightly when it was found to just contain a bottle of nice brandy and a tea blend that hadn’t been available in the Core since the start of the war as it originated on Serenno. It was with reluctance that Obi-Wan was allowed the package, with reasoning that the sender might easily turn against them again if her package was not received.

Obi-Wan enjoyed the tea, it was a blend that Qui-Gon had introduced him to and was one of the things he had missed since the start of the war. He assumed that Ventress had received the recommendation from Dooku, as it had been Dooku who had introduced it to Qui-Gon in the first place.

He hid the brandy behind his texts on Fellucian Fungi, it had been his go-to hiding place since Anakin had become his padawan and was still undiscovered as Anakin avoided the books with a single-minded determination. It was hidden not because of Anakin’s like of the beverage, in fact Anakin hated brandy with a similar intensity to his hatred of sand, but rather to avoid the lecture he would receive.

……………………………..

Life seemed to go on as normal for the Jedi for the next few weeks until the next battle the 501st was in abruptly ground to a halt. It was a small skirmish, barely important in the grand scale of the war, that would have been quickly forgotten if not for the events that transpired when Ventress realised who exactly had been dispatched there.  
“My darling nephew,” she called out across the field, causing a large amount of confusion in the troopers as the droids they were fighting powered down, “So good to see you again, tell me, did your master like his name-day present? I hope he wasn’t too disappointed by it, it was a rather last-minute affair.”

Anakin just stared at her in disbelief whilst Ahsoka had to cover her mouth in an attempt to restrain her giggles. “He did appreciate it, said he’d been missing the tea you got him,” Ahsoka called out, her giggles still slipping through in her tone.

Ahsoka’s response caused Anakin to snap out of his dumbfounded state and step in front of her protectively. “Back off Ventress,” he snarled, “Keep your Sith cooties away from my innocent padawan.”

The clones around the Jedi snorted at the description of their commander as ‘innocent’, they’d all heard her declarations of what she would like to do to Senator Chuchi or Padawan Offee if she had the chance. The snorts died down as the commander glared at them and the general gave them a confused look.<

“Don’t worry my dear nephew, I wouldn’t dream of hurting my sweet little niece. Speaking of which,” Ventress’ voice took on a different, sweeter, tone, “Ahsoka, dearest, is there anything specific you want for Life-day? Any sweets you particularly like or clothes you want?”

A vein began to throb above Anakin’s eye as Ahsoka answered, “I’m not sure Ventress,”

She was quickly interrupted “Auntie Asajj dear.”

“…Auntie Asajj then. I’m not too sure? I like gummy nexus and giant jumpers though.” Ahsoka said thoughtfully, “And because Skyguy won’t say it himself I know he really wants the new XP chip do he can give Artooie an even more powerful electric prod.”

The vein throbbed harder in Skywalker’s forehead at his padawan’s words, and he forced out an excuse for them needing to leave, motioning Rex to call them an extraction from the battlefield. He was far too concerned and confused to continue the battle at this point in time.

“So long my dears!” Ventress called as they left, “Give my regards to the others.”

……………………………..

The vein on Master Windu’s forehead matched the one on Anakin’s Ahsoka noticed with glee as they reported into the council via holo.

“I’m sorry Anakin but did you say she asked your padawan to refer to her as ‘Auntie Asajj’?” Master Obi-Wan asked, leaning forward in his chair.

“Yes master,” Skyguy answered in a strained voice. “She also asked Ahsoka what she wanted for life-day."

“And what did Padawan Tano say to this?” Master Plo said, sounding interested in the answer.

“She told the sith her favourite sweets and that she has a fondness for large jumpers Master,” the strained note in hi voice had become exasperated Ahsoka was interested to note.

“I, uh, also mentioned what Master Anakin wanted to her.” Ahsoka interjected sheepishly, causing Master Obi-Wan to hide a smirk in his hand. “She did shut down the battle droids though, and the Separatists have now abandoned the planet on Ventress’ orders so it did help?”

The vein in Master Windu’s forehead just throbbed harder as he steepled his fingers, “And what do you think of this new development Master Yoda?”  
Master Yoda looked thoughtful, “Apprentice of my padawan Ventress is. Family she has in the temple, realising this she is.”

……………………………..

“You want me to what?” Yan Dooku, Count of Serenno, Darth Tyrannus said in a tone of complete incredulity.

“I want you to sign these cards for your grandchildren. Its nearly life-day and you’ve missed enough of those the past few years.” Asajj said with complete sincerity. “You also need to write out your own card for Yoda considering your close relationship.”

The count just stared at her, “Did you hit your head in the last fight apprentice?”

“No master, I just think you would be happier with your family around you.”

Dooku sighed, “Hand me the pen then apprentice.”


	2. Chapter 2

“So,”

“So indeed. More tea?” 

“Please, I have a feeling we might be here a while.” 

“Yes, with my apprentice gone off with your… Skywalker I can only expect to hear explosions soon.”

The two men sat and sipped their tea in silence for a moment, straining their ears to listen out for any explosions off in the distance. 

“Anyway, Kenobi I have been, instructed one might say, to apologise for the times I have taken you captive and caused you harm. As well of course for the time I chopped your padawan’s hand off, I do pity you in the days after as I can only imagine how he whined over it.”

Obi-Wan sipped his tea again “Apology accepted Count, although to my relief it seems Senator Amidala was the one to bear the brunt of Anakin’s whinging after the loss of his hand.”

“And how is your padawan’s wife doing? She is after all a rather irritating thorn in my side but one who does seem to actually care.” Dooku asked with a wry grin.

“Padme is fine, still unaware that literally everyone knows about her marriage, as is Anakin for that matter, although why they think they need to keep their marriage a secret is baffling.”

Dooku cleared his throat delicately “Well your padawan was never the sharpest knife in the drawer. I think he may have confused love and attachment.”

“I should argue with you over your description of Anakin but I find that I can’t. He’s still unaware of the two years I spent in a relationship with Mace Windu during his padawan years.”

“And I’m sure he is also completely unaware of your current relationship with your clone commander?” 

Obi-Wan spluttered around the rim of his teacup, “We aren’t…”

Dooku sighed, “Shame, you should really get on that before one of Grevious’ plans to destroy you succeeds.”

A soft boom filled the air and a bright flash of flame li up the horizon. “Looks like our break is over, they must have got bored.”

“Until next time then Master Kenobi” Dooku bowed slightly, a gesture returned by Obi-Wan, “Now let’s go collect our wayward apprentices.”

……

The apartment of Senator Amidala was lavish as always and yet Ventress was struck by how homey it still felt despite the obvious expense of it. The lack of secrecy surrounding the Senator’s marriage to Skywalker meant that she was also now counted as family by the Dathomiri and that obviously meant she too deserved a life-day present. 

The only problem was that Ventress had no idea what the Senator actually liked. 

She snooped around the apartment, looking for inspiration. Clothes were useless, the senator had a huge number already and all were far out of her price range. It was in the kitchen that she received inspiration, the room looked mostly unused, was it possible that the senator was unable to cook? Well, that could be easily remedied, Ventress knew of a lovely chef who owed her a favour and would be happy to give the illustrious senator lessons. With a little persuasion of course. 

Why, she could even attach the present to the belated wedding present she had got the happy couple!

Now there was just the old troll to get a gift for. She knew exactly what he would most appreciate but her master was being most uncooperative in that area, it had been difficult enough to convince him tea with Kenobi was far more entertaining than bickering with the man. 

If she was going to get this family reconciled, she was going to need allies.

…..

“KENOBI”

“I am not Kenobi, nor will I ever be. I’m the wrong species for one.” The dry female voice made Maul pause in his angry scuttle towards the entrance of his cave.

“Who are you?” he asked suspiciously, vaguely recognising the features of the figure.

“My name is Asajj Ventress and I have a proposition for you that will… help you escape this rubbish heap.”

“Witch!” he hissed, having realised where he had seen features like hers before, she was from Dathomir.

“That’s not a very nice thing to say to your family.” She scolded, hands on her hips and for a moment Maul cowered, some instinct warning him to be wary of her. “Now come along, I’ll explain what you are going to do once you’ve had a proper meal and a wash”

He slunk after her, a shower sounded far too good an opportunity to pass up. 

…..

Yoda cracked open an eye as he was woken from his meditations by a noise.

“Come here you should hmm? Bite I will not.” He listened as the footsteps padded closer. “There you are young one. Wondered I had when visit me you would padawan of my padawan.”

“Master Yoda,” the visitor bowed her head.

“Tea you like yes?” Yoda stood and moved to his small kitchenette, pulling down a teapot and cups for the two of them, “And shortbread hmm?”

“That would be… nice?” She sounded surprised at the kindness in his tone.

Yoda bustled over to the low table, tray held aloft behind him with the force. “Sit, sit, youngling. Much to discuss we have.” 

The tea poured and biscuits served Yoda settled onto a cushion and shot a look at Ventress, “Now tell me of your plan for my padawan you shall.”

….

Cody was a damn good soldier and it was that which kept him from cursing as his fool of a general was injured yet again while fighting Grevious. It seemed that without his usual bickering with Dooku and Ventress the general had decided that irritating Grevious was a good outlet for his irritation at having to cover up yet another news story about General Skywalker’s marriage. 

“Go and sit on the general to stop him leaving the med-bay commander,” Helix said as he went to go check that no other vode had been trying to skip out on medical.

The commander did as he was instructed, and not a moment too soon he arrived as the Jedi was trying to get out of bed.

“Ahh, Cody, I was just- “

“Getting into bed and remaining there until Helix dismisses you?” Cody said with a raised eyebrow at the sheepish look on his Jedi’s face.

He settled into the chair by the side of his general’s bed and pulled out a datapad. “If I let you work will you promise to stay in bed?”

The general nodded, holding out his hand for the datapad which Cody reluctantly placed in his hand. He reached for the caff someone had delivered and took a grateful sip, it was tar like in its strength and was just what he needed if he was going to corral his stubborn Jedi.

“Did you know Dooku thought we’re a couple?” His general said in that too-innocent tone he got when he was fucking with someone. A too pleased look crossed his face when it caused Cody to splutter.

“Do you want to be a couple?” Cody responded in the same tone, carefully watching his General, no watching Obi-Wan’s face to see if he had crossed a line.

“I wouldn’t want to make you feel like I was taking advantage Cody,” Obi-Wan said with a slightly sad expression.

“Well I say you wouldn’t be Obi-Wan,” Cody cupped Obi-Wan’s face and gently kissed him.

“Finally!” Waxer yelled from the next booth over.

“Excuse me cyare I have a brother to kill.” Cody said to the hooting laughter of the other clones in the med-bay.


	3. Chapter 3

Life-day was one of the few days of the year in which nearly the entire Jedi Temple did nothing but celebrate. The children of the creche filled the halls with the sound of laughter and there was a feeling of joy in the air. 

No separatist intelligence had revealed the plan of an assault and the Jedi took a collective sigh of relief, whatever strange idea had gripped Ventress and Dooku was something they would quite happily take advantage of as it gave them time to decompress from the war. 

There was some anticipation as to what gifts would be left for Yoda’s lineage by the dark siders claiming them as family but what was actually left had defied all expectations. 

“I can’t believe this!” Ahsoka called with glee as she raced to see the package that everyone was talking about, “You’d better call Skyguy and the Senator over here, the main part is addressed to them after all.”

Master Obi-Wan groaned and put his head into his hands, there was no more pretending that they didn’t know about Anakin’s marriage, not with Nute Gunray tied up on the Temple steps with a label proclaiming him to be a late marriage gift for his padawan and the senator. Attached to the bonds were a number of brightly coloured packages with labels indicating who they belonged to. 

Ahsoka darted forwards to liberate the two labelled for her from the unconscious Nemoidian; one in a garish glittery pink tissue, the other in a sedate russet. She seemed to pause in thought for a moment before grabbing two more, one in navy, the other purple and orange stripes. Ahsoka handed the second two packages over to Master Obi-Wan, a gleeful expression on her face as she saw the disgust he held for the striped paper. 

“Thank you Ahsoka. Shall we return to our quarters to open these? I’m sure Anakin doesn’t want us to rub his nose into his lack of subtlety today, it can wait until tomorrow. Besides Cody and Rex are due to join us soon.”

It was with obvious disappointment that Ahsoka went back into the temple; she wanted to see the expression on her master’s face when he saw what greeted him, an unimpressed Master Windu being one of them. 

“Don’t worry Ahsoka,” Master Obi-Wan called back to her, “Master Vos is hiding out there with a camera; he’s been looking forwards to this day for years and needs proof to determine the winner of the betting pool.” 

Well in that case… Ahsoka skipped happily after her grandmaster into the Temple. She had presents to open!

…………

“Happy Life-day apprentice.” Dooku said stiffly, holding out a datapad with a bow on it to Ventress. She took it gingerly from him, having not expected anything despite her getting him a rather fetching new cape. 

Ventress powered it up and felt tears fill her eyes for the first time in years. “How did you get this?”

“I contacted Master Yoda and asked him to put this together for you. I know you still miss him.” Dooku sounded vaguely uncomfortable with the emotion his apprentice was showing. 

Ventress darted in and gave the stunned sith a quick hug before running off with the datapad containing information about her old master. the datapad containing the Temple Records of Ky Narec.

…………

Until he received the Temple summons Anakin had been having a nice day. He’d woken up next to his wife, had a leisurely breakfast of all his favourite things to cook and was just about to present his wife with his very thoughtful gift when the summons came through on the highest priority. The ‘world is ending’ priority level summons. 

So yes, a rather ruined morning as he couldn’t just ignore the summons.

To make it even worse his angel was also asked to the temple on a summons through her comm unit. Something was up. He just hoped it wasn’t the discovery of their marriage. Although how it would be found out he had no idea, he was the epitome of subtlety and discretion. 

They took the same speeder to the Temple, if asked Anakin would just say it was because they had run into each other. He was so good at this lying thing. 

His brain stuttered to a halt as he saw what, or rather who, awaited him on the Temple steps.

“Can we turn around and hide?” He whispered to Padme, only half joking, “Windu looks pissed.” 

It was too late by that point, they had arrived at the steps and any retreat they made would be as good as admitting their guilt. 

“Senator Amidala, Knight Skywalker… or did you take each other’s names?” Windu asked with a completely straight face, the only thing keeping Anakin from bolting was the lack of throbbing vein on the man’s forehead. “If the two of you would like to follow me, your life-day and late wedding present from Ventress is just inside the Temple, we wouldn’t want to make life easy for the journalists after all.”

A litany of swears ran through his head, his day had got so much worse then he had thought it would; and now he had to blame Ventress for the discovery of his marriage… how did Ventress know about it anyway?

“Holy Force what is that?” Padme swore, seeing the unconscious and beribboned Nemoidian. Her voice filled with glee as she looked closer, “Is that Nute Gunray?”

“And the evidence needed to lock him up for good. You have a powerful ally Senator.” Windu confirmed. 

Anakin was still speechless, this was not going the way he expected it to at all. He had expected to be yelled at, to be thrown out of the order, to… Well he just hadn’t expected Windu to be so calm. 

“Your master is in his quarters along with your padawan, Knight Skywalker. I expect you want to see them. Happy Life-day.” Windu watched Anakin expectantly and so he did the only thing he could. He took the packages attached to Gunray, grabbed his wife’s hand and beat a hasty retreat further into the temple. He knew he’d lost this round.  
……

“… In other news the leader of the Trade Federation, Viceroy Gunray, has been found on the steps of the Jedi temple with the evidence needed for a prosecution to go ahead. No one from the Temple or the Senate has been available for comment at this time. And now the weather-” With a curse the Chancellor of the republic shut off the news. It seemed all his plans were failing at the moment. 

The war was slowing down, one of the leaders of the Confederacy had been caught and that made Sidious very unhappy. It was all the fault of that apprentice of Dooku’s and now he had two options to try and turn this new development around and back to his advantage; he could try and befriend the witch, make her loyal to him, act as a grandfather type figure as it seemed she wanted a family. Or, and this was far more tempting he could just kill the runt and hope that the others fell apart without her. 

Unfortunately, the second option had far too many variables that could go wrong, befriending the runt it was. 

He hated children.


	4. Chapter 4

Asajj had been invited to see the Sith Master and to say she was concerned could be classed as an understatement. Even Dooku, for all he was usually unflappable, seemed concerned by this latest development, nothing good ever came from the Sith paying them more attention.

“Ahh, Ventress, do sit down.” The cloaked figure said, gesturing at a set of chairs in the centre of the room whilst he moved over to the tea set to start preparing something that smelled vile. 

She let her eyes roam around the room to try and see if she could glean any hints into Sidious’ true identity, it being something only Dooku knew and he was sworn to complete secrecy over it. The décor seemed almost Nabooian in nature, flowing lines and nature iconography but in harsh reds as opposed to the blues and greens normally favoured in this style. She would need to confer with Maul but she now had some suspicion of the Sith’s identity and it scared her if she was right. 

Her eyes snapped back to the Sith as he handed her a cup of what she hoped was tea. “Thank you master.” She said carefully, looking to see if she could see further into the hood. All that could be seen though was what someone kinder might call an attempt at a smile but Asajj called a grimace. 

“No problem child,” Sidious said in what could only be called a sickening tone, as though he was trying too hard to be friendly, “When I heard of your contact with the Jedi, I felt I needed to check on you. I wish to see you grow to your full potential and the Jedi will only stifle it.”

‘Her full potential as a minion’ went unsaid but was obvious with the way he framed the words. Asajj took a sip of her drink to avoid answering and almost immediately regretted it, the tea was vile. It was over stewed and had an iron aftertaste as though it contained blood. She found herself desperately praying that it didn’t contain blood.

She fortified herself and downed the rest of the cup, hoping she’d be able to make an escape soon. She was becoming more uncomfortable the longer she had Sidious’ eyes on her. “I must apologise mater,” she said, bowing slightly as she placed her cup down, “But I am expected on Pantora shortly and need to finalise my preparations.”

She stood and so did the Sith, “Of course child, can’t have you disappointing your master now ca we? But before you go, here,” He held out a small package, “A treat for your journey, don’t eat it all at once!” 

Asajj thanked him and then made her escape as quickly as she could without running, not even looking at the package until she reached her ship. 

She was intrigued by what it would be, the Sith was powerful and judging by his ship obviously rich. Would it be some type of fancy chocolate? Crystallised Nabooian fruit?

She opened that package. It was raisins. Store-brand raisins. Even Yoda did better than that and he gave her slightly sticky boiled sweets that she was pretty sure were at least as old as Kenobi. 

Sith really were evil. 

….

Obi-Wan took far too much joy from his former padawan’s squirming. The man deserved it, to think that no one had noticed his many sleepovers away from the temple and the way that he perked up anytime his wife’s name was mentioned. 

“But master how did you know?” 

A number of clones turned to view the spectacle and Ahsoka perked up from her doze. Obi-Wan felt no guilt over having this conversation in front of spectators, Anakin had chosen this spot and now he could reap what he had sown. 

“I will never be so out of it that I don’t notice you snogging someone in front of me and Master Yoda, foolish padawan mine.” He drawled, “In addition to this you have a paired answering machine message with the Senator Anakin. Subtlety is not your forte and it has never been.”

Anakin blushed, having obviously forgotten about the answering machine message, it was apparent from the message it had been recorded when the pair had been drunk based on the slight slurring of their words.

It was a message Obi-Wan played whenever he needed a laugh.

“But still, why did you let me think no one knew?” His padawan whined.

“Because you weren’t ready to tell anyone.”

His simple answer seemed to shock Anakin and in the background Obi-Wan could see Ahsoka make the same face she did when something cute happened on one of her holoshows. 

“Besides,” he continued, “R2 showed me some of the footage from your time on Naboo when I asked for wedding holos and I must say I thought I taught you better than that.”

“Better than what?” Anakin was now the picture of confusion.

“Better than floating a pear and using sand as a pick-up line.”

A guffaw came from one of the clones behind them, Rex unless Obi-Wan was much mistaken. He took this as his justified revenge considering her had spent the last couple of years calling in favours to suppress a number of news stories about his padawan’s marriage; a little light mockery by the clones was minor in comparison. 

“It’s not like your method was much better cyare.” And that dry tone sent shivers down Obi-Wan’s spine.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He sniffed, deciding to be deliberately obtuse, “Satine was always complimentary about my way with words.”

“While I’m sure the Duchess had nice things to say about the way you use your mouth,” Cody’s words had Anakin blushing again as he looked at the two with something akin to horror painting his features, “You know that wasn’t what I was referring to.” 

“Yes well,” Obi-Wan huffed, trying to change the subject, “As I was saying before once we arrive at Pantora Padawan Ahsoka will disembark with some of Ghost company to escort Senator Chuchi back to Coruscant. The remainder of the 501st and the 212th will then accompany myself and General Skywalker to Ryloth where General Vos awaits reinforcements. Grevious has also been spotted in the area so be prepared for that.” 

He took note of the nods of acknowledgement from the others in the room, and made a mental note to allow Waxer and Boil surface time so they could visit the girl they’d made friends with the last time they were on Ryloth. 

“Ahsoka,” he called out to stop the girl from leaving, he waited until most of the others had left, just Anakin and Cody in the room, before continuing, “Don’t follow your master’s example with the Senator please. Try going on a few dates before getting married please.”

She shot him a cheeky salute and skipped out the room to go and prepare for her mission. 

“We went on dates.” Anakin sulked at him.

“Nearly dying in an arena does not count as a date padawan mine, no matter whether or not you kiss while doing so.”

“You saw that then.”

“Everyone in that arena saw it. Why do you think Dooku would threaten the senator to get at you so often?”

“Ahh.”

Obi-Wan left him to sulk in the command room as he went to go spend some of his downtime with his partner, they had a couple of hours to kill and he was guaranteed to not be interrupted while Anakin’s brain rebooted. 

……

“So why was Skywalker not reprimanded for his marriage?” Rex asked, “I thought attachment was forbidden?”

Ahsoka swung her legs as she took a bite out of a ration bar to give her time to think. “Attachment is forbidden but love isn’t. If Skyguy chose Padme over the rest of the galaxy, then it would be attachment but because he can leave her to do his duty, because he can let her go it isn’t.” 

“So, if the General betrayed the Jedi because the Senator was in danger it would be attachment?” Fives asked, sounding genuinely curious. 

“Yep,” Ahsoka chirped, “But that would never ever ever happen. It’s about as likely as the Chancellor of the Republic actually working for the Separatists. And the Council know this, so they don’t actually care about his marriage as long as it doesn’t reflect badly on the Jedi as a whole. After all, more than one of them has their own partners so it would be rather hypocritical.” 

Rex looked thoughtful for a moment then said one of the few things that would make all of them recoil with horror and have nightmares for months, “Imagine how much trouble Skywalker and Amidala’s children will be.”

Everyone shuddered as they imagined the chaos that child would cause.


	5. Chapter 5

The war had started again in earnest after the brief break surrounding Life-Day and this was made especially obvious by Grevious’ attempt at another invasion of Ryloth. The planet was blockaded once again and the 501st and 212th had been called in to try and help Vos’ forces which had been attempting to break the blockade before supplies on the planet became dangerously low. 

There was concern at the back of everyone’s minds that Kenobi would engage Grevious again, the two seeming to have some sort of grudge match of mutual hatred. Rex was half tempted to contact his brother and ask him to sit on the general if Grevious appeared, if only to make his own general pace the floor in worry less. 

He could almost see the stress lines carve their way onto his general’s face, concern over both his master and his padawan for different reasons combined to cause the man’s blood pressure to rise significantly. They were all aware that Ahsoka had some form of feelings for the senator she was escorting and Skywalker knew better than anyone how that sort of mission could go. 

Rex himself wasn’t too worried over this, the troops he had sent with Ahsoka had been under strict instructions to consistently interrupt the pair if they appeared to be getting too cosy. He knew Fives and Echo would take particular joy from this order, having been interrupted themselves by the Commander before. 

……..

In the end it was someone far worse than Grevious that they ran into on the planet’s surface,

“KENOBI!”

“Oh kriffing sith hells.” Obi-Wan sighed, seeing who the newcomer was, “How the kriff is he still alive?”

“You know him sir?” Waxer said, looking at the half-crazed Zabrak with mechanical spider legs.

“I cut him in half over a decade ago.” 

“So, the usual nutjob out for revenge then sir?” Boil asked, sounding far too comfortable with the idea. “Do you want us to take him out for you?”

“No, unfortunately if he’s here it’s probably for a reason.”

Ventress appeared next to Maul and appeared to be berating him.

“And there’s the reason. I wonder what my darling aunt has decided to do this time?” 

The clones snickered lightly and Obi-Wan was sure that they were smirking inside their helmets. The whole situation with Ventress was very humorous for everyone outside of those she had considered family; and even Obi-Wan himself took great joy from Anakin’s reaction to it all. 

“Obi-Wan! Darling!” Ventress called, beckoning him over.

“Be ready to shoot if I give the signal,” Obi-Wan said in an aside to the troops around him, aware that this could quite quickly go wrong. He made his way over to the two sith, thankful that Ventress had once again deactivated the droids. 

“There you are darling. Now Maul here has something to say to you,” Ventress cooed at him before turning to glare at Maul, “Don’t you?”

“I uhhh…” Maul muttered begrudgingly, “Apologise for murdering your master… and nearly killing you.”

Ventress smiled a terrifyingly sweet smile, “There, that wasn’t so hard now was it? Now, Obi-Wan, what do you say in return?”

Obi-Wan looked at Ventress in disbelief, she couldn’t be serous, could she? Based on her expression though she was which meant he had to accept the however grudging apology he had just been offered. “Thank you for your apology Maul.” He said, bowing his head slightly in thanks.

“And?”

What more did Ventress want? It took him a moment before he realised. “And I’m sorry for cutting you in half and throwing you down a melting shaft.”

Ventress and Maul nodded in acknowledgment, “There, now that unpleasantness is sorted, Obi-Wan, dear, you and your padawans are invited to a family meal. Yoda is of course also coming, but Dooku wanted to give him his invite personally.”

Obi-Wan just stared at her, a ‘family meal’ was just asking for disaster considering the numerous strong personalities with conflicting viewpoints in their lineage. 

“Oh, and you must bring along the Senator and that lovely commander of yours,” Ventress continued, “And see if you can get your padawan brother to come too, he’s been ever so difficult to get a hold of.”

Feemor was a difficult man to get in contact with if he didn’t want you to and being contacted by his grandmaster who betrayed everything, he stood for would be someone he didn’t want to speak to. 

“I’ll pass on your message, when and where would the meal take place.” Obi-Wan asked, aware that he was unable to refuse the invite.

“Sometime next month, ill let you know the exact date the next time I see you dear one, and it’ll be on Dooku’s ship, we don’t want you to feel trapped after all.” Ventress nearly purred the last few words and it made Maul stiffen in obvious discomfort. 

Well that was something to investigate in the next few weeks, something that made Maul uncomfortable would be great fun to use at the meal. He may have accepted the apology but that didn’t mean he forgave the Zabrak completely, besides he needed some outlet to deal with the passive-aggressiveness that would be the interactions between Ventress and Anakin. 

“I look forward to it.”

….

“I apologise for the clones my lady,” Ahsoka said, trying to refrain from calling the vod the names she truly wanted to, “They are just rather overprotective. Likely on my master’s orders.”

Riyo Chuchi laughed delicately, by now most people who had interacted with Skywalker knew just how protective he was of his padawan. “It’s no trouble, it’s rather reassuring to know you are so well cared for when on the front lines. And please, call me Riyo when we are in private, we are friends are we not?”

Ahsoka tilted her head and smiled, showing her fangs, “I would be honoured… Riyo.”

As though he had some sort of tracker on her it was at that moment that Fives stuck his head around the door. “What would the General think of your familiarity with such a prestigious senator Commander? He sighed, quickly ducking away as Ahsoka advanced on him.

“I will be back shortly, I just need to have a discussion with Fives over his behaviour.” She yelled the last bit and was gratified to hear his feet pounding against the floor as he ran away. 

Riyo merely smiled, “Have fun!”

….

Quinlan had few pleasures as great as making his former creche-mate squirm in embarrassment. It was an endeavour that had become more difficult the older they became, but the pay off was even greater for the amount of work he put into it. 

“So, Kenobi, you’re looking worse for wear. How’s the council treating you?” He said, sauntering into the command room on the Negotiator.

And there was the sigh he was expecting.

“And Commander! Looking good! You ever get bored of Kenobi I’m right here.”

“Your offer is noted and appreciated sir.” Cody replied, the hint of a grin in his tone.

Quinlan watched as Obi-Wan turned to glare at him, “Please try to refrain from poaching my partner in front of me Vos.” 

“I will not.” Quinlan responded with false indignance, “We were taught to share remember?”

“We were taught to share books and cookies not significant others Quinlan!” Aww, Obi-Wan’s face had started to take the same slightly indignant tint it had done since he was a child.

“Ladies, you’re both pretty, now can we please get back to business.” A familiar voice called from the holoprojector.

“Bant! How’s my favourite amphibian doing?”

“I would be much better if you two would concentrate on the matter at hand instead of bickering like you’re 7 again.” She sounded completely exasperated with their antics, but fond at the same time.

“It’s nice to meet someone who can make my General behave sir,” Cody said, saluting at the projection of Bant, prompting an under-his-breath grumble from Obi-Wan. 

They returned to the briefing, discussing the transfer of the protection of Ryloth, not wanting to let it fall to the Separatists again. Not after another, if far less bloody once Ventress had shown up, campaign to regain it. 

Quinlan smiled as he saw his friend was still slightly grumpy of his previous comments. It was good to know there was still a person he knew underneath the councillor façade.


	6. Chapter 6

“So why are we at this diner sir?” Cody asked, looking at his Jedi with a raised eyebrow.

“It’s a date Cody” Obi-Wan answered softly, “I realised we hadn’t actually gone on one yet.”

“Obi-Wan!” A large besalisk called, pulling Cody’s Jedi into a large hug. Cody tensed, moving his hand towards where he would normally have a blaster, forgetting for a moment he had left it behind at Obi-Wan’s insistence he wouldn’t need it. 

“Err, general?” he called out, only slightly reassured by the large grin Obi-Wan was sporting.

“This, dear one, is Dex, he’s been a friend since he helped me when I was a padawan. Dex, this is Cody.”

“So this is the clone I’ve heard so much about!” Dex said, sounding strangely happy, “Its so good to see you’re finally together.”

Obi-Wan flushed slightly and Cody felt smug at being one of the reasons for that reaction, he shook the hand Dex held out and followed his Jedi to a booth. The smell of food was making him hungry – he could hardly remember the last time he had something that wasn’t rations. 

When he viewed the menu however, he was suddenly struck dumb, he had no idea what more than half the items on the menu were and he had no idea what he would like, let alone what was actually compatible for his system. 

Obi-Wan had obviously noticed his confusion and offered to order for the both of them, an offer which Cody took gratefully. They chatted peacefully while waiting for their food, exchanging stories and small talk, both perfectly content to be spending time together. 

When the food arrived, Cody was pleasantly surprised when he received a bowl of spicy noodles and some form of protein. 

“It’s a Mandalorian dish.” Obi-Wan said, in response to his unanswered question.

Cody just smiled at him and continued to eat, it was a very enjoyable meal, and not just due to the food. 

The couple had just finished eating when Obi-Wan’s comm went off. “It’s Anakin,” he said apologetically answering it, “Obi-Wan here, what have you blown up this time Anakin?”

Skywalker’s frantic tone came through the unit, “Master! come to Padme’s apartment as soon as you can. We need you!”

Cody watched as his Jedi’s face became more concerned as his former padawan spoke.

“What is it Anakin? What’s wrong?”

“It’s Padme, she’s pregnant.”

Well fuck. 

…..

“Master,” Ventress bowed as she entered the room, “I have the data you wanted. The Kamionans don’t suspect a thing.”

“Very good my apprentice.” Dooku bowed his head, taking the data-card from Ventress’ hand and loading it up. He scowled as he started to scroll through the information.

“Why did you need the information on the clones master?” She asked, moving to peer over the Count’s shoulder at the holo-terminal.

“He has them,” Dooku said, placing emphasis on ‘He’, “I fear they are part of a plot against the Jedi. This war is bad enough but if He goes through with what I fear he will do then it will be genocide”

“Tell me what I can do to help master.”

…..

“I know I taught you about protection Anakin!” 

Ahsoka was probably taking too much enjoyment from seeing her master berated like he was still a padawan but she was of the opinion that he definitely deserved it. One glance at Cody told her that he thought exactly the same. 

“But we did master! We were always very careful” Skyguy’s voice seemed to break off into a slight whine and Ahsoka could almost hear the disbelief echoing around the room. 

“Of course you did sir.” Cody’s voice was dryer than Tatooine and Ahsoka could see Padme cover her mouth to hide a smile.

“Now Ani, you might be forgetting the uhh, incident on the Resolute.” Padme said, sounding rather sheepish.

Ahsoka gazed at her master in horror and noticed Master Obi-Wan doing the same. Everyone knew they were never very discrete but to be that indiscrete was something new.

“I cannot believe this Anakin.” Master Obi-Wan sounded even more disappointed than before, “And you senator, I thought you were the smart one in this relationship.”

A strangled protest came from Skyguy’s direction but no one else disputed the fact, everyone had assumed the senator was the smarter one in that relationship – she didn’t jump out of exploding buildings on a regular basis after all. 

“Master, please say you didn’t.” Ahsoka said weakly, praying to the force that they hadn’t, she lived on that ship a lot of the time and did not want to be aware of her master doing it there. 

“Sorry Snips,” Anakin said guiltily, “You were in the Temple at the time if that’s any consolation?”

“You know it isn’t.” She hissed in response, glaring at her irresponsible master.

“Anakin’s inability to be appropriate aside, we really should discuss what is going to happen next.”

Padme poured everyone another cup of tea, allowing a moment of thought. “We had hoped that you would agree to be a godparent. But other than that, we don’t really know, it’s all rather new for us.”

Obi-Wan blinked at them, clearly shocked by that. “I would be honoured Padme; however, you need a plan of action. Multiple ones in fact, what would happen if you aren’t on Coruscant? What happens if Anakin is not around. That sort of thing. You also need to make a medical appointment, don’t want to be surprised by twins or anything.”

Ahsoka watched as her master and his wife both paled, they obviously hadn’t even thought that that might be a possibility. 

“You seem to know an awful lot about this master,” Anakin said suspiciously, “Anything you want to tell us?”

“Oh come on master,” Ahsoka sighed, “Surely you can’t be that unobservant? I know you were on the Mandalore mission.”

Anakin just blinked at her, not understanding.

“Korkie? The duchess’ ‘nephew’?” She deliberately put air quotes around the word ‘nephew’ in an attempt to clue Anakin in, “Surely you see the resemblance between him and Master Obi-Wan?”

He obviously hadn’t and now turned to his master in horror, “Master?”

“Why do you think we stopped over in Mandalore so often when you were a padawan Anakin? Satine and I parted amicably after all and I did want both my children to meet. And before you say anything Korkie was conceived whilst on the run when we didn’t have access to contraception so you can’t call me a hypocrite.” 

“Did Cody know?” Anakin managed to squeak out, still gazing at his master in horror.

“Of course I did sir, Obi-Wan’s ad is a delight. We were introduced when I was first assigned, the duchess was very interested in meeting the person trying to keep Obi-Wan out of trouble. She sends me a bottle of vodka whenever I manage to keep him out of the med-bay for more than a month.” Cody said in a too-innocent tone that Ahsoka just knew he had learnt from Obi-Wan.

“I didn’t know that,” Master Obi-Wan frowned, “I knew you talked but I didn’t know about the vodka. We could have worked together on that, she has good taste in alcohol.”

“That’s not the only thing she has good taste in.” The grin Cody shot Ahsoka’s grandmaster could only be described as predatory. 

“Eww master,” Anakin whined, “I don’t need to know that about you.”

“As entertaining as this is,” And Padme did sound entertained, “Can we please get back to the matter at hand? I’ll make an appointment for as soon as I can, thank you for that advice. But, the situation with Ventress – should I be worried?” 

The Jedi in the room exchanged a glance, “I don’t think so,” Ahsoka said, “Ventress would probably be pleased to have another niece or nephew to fawn over.”

An agreeing murmur ran around the room, Ventress was probably the least of their worries at that moment in time. 

“We’d better head back,” Obi-Wan said, gesturing at Cody and Ahsoka, “Wouldn’t want to give Mace an aneurysm after all.”

Ahsoka pouted at him, she enjoyed seeing the drama surrounding her master, it was better than any soap opera, but she followed him anyway. If she was lucky he’d give her help with her latest essay for her literature class, he always gave the best advice. 

“On the up side General,” Cody said, looking at Obi-Wan with undisguised affection as they left, “At least we win the betting pool on Skywalker knocking up the senator.”


	7. Chapter 7

There was very little that could be used to describe the atmosphere in the elaborate dining room other than awkward. The darksiders has claimed one side of the table for themselves and the lightsiders had the other. The only two who appeared to be enjoying the situation were Yoda and Ventress who conversed softly looking up at the others occasionally and giggling suspiciously. 

“Kenobi!” 

Obi-Wan turned to the Zabrak, “Yes Maul?”

“Pass the salt.” The sith grunted, Obi-Wan merely raised an eyebrow at him expectantly. Maul shuffled for a moment before forcing out, “Pass the salt… please.”

Obi-Wan passed him the salt, it would be good to try and encourage some semblance of manners in the sith. “Of course, I must say by the way I do like your new legs.” He paused and smirked, “They make you look taller.”

He felt no regret for the face palm his former padawan did at those words nor for the swears Cody muttered under his breath. 

“I do agree with you Obi-Wan,” Feemor said, hiding a smirk of his own, “And wish to add that the half deranged look you are going for really works for you Maul.”

Obi-Wan knew he could rely on his older padawan-brother to join in. 

There was a screech of pure rage from the Zabrak as he shot to his feet, poised to flip the table. 

“Sit down Maul,” Ventress snapped, “And you two stop antagonising him.”

They nodded at her, no need to antagonise everyone after all. Especially not someone that Yoda was fond of. The troll could get quite vicious in retaliation if pushed. 

“The wine is excellent Count.” Anakin said, in a painfully obvious attempt to diffuse the tension.

“I’m glad you like it Skywalker,” Dooku said smoothly, inclining his head in acknowledgement, “Does it not agree with you Senator? Are you unwell?”

Obi-Wan watched as Padme smoothed down her dress in what he knew to be a nervous tic, “I’m sure it is lovely Count, however it would be… unwise for me to dink at this time.”

A brief pause filled the air before “I’m going to be a grandma!” 

Anakin’s face soured almost instantly “No.”

“Yes” Ventress cackled in glee, “The senator is pregnant which means I’m going to be a grandma!”

“Nope. If anything, you can be their aunt. They already have grandparents.” Anakin waved his fork as if to prove a point, “Two sets of grandparents in fact. They don’t need another, even if one grandparent is incapable of acting his age when someone he holds a grudge against is nearby.”

The sly look he shot towards Ob-Wan left no one at that table with any doubt as to who he was talking about. Obi-Wan’s face started to crumple with emotion at his padawan’s words, “Oh Ani,”

He was prevented from saying anything further by a grunt from Maul, “Ugh keep your emotion away. Some people are trying to eat.”

Obi-Wan opened his mouth to reply but Yoda beat him to it.

“Happy we are for babies hmm? Be nice to each other you will be. or no dessert there will be. Jogan Fruit Cake all of it I shall eat if behave you do not.”

“Yes master Yoda.” Ahsoka said, bowing her head to him, the only one willing to speak up. 

“Polite youngling you are. The rest of my line, not so much-” Dooku choked at Yoda’s words. “-The senator’s influence it must be.”

Obi-Wan was pretty sure he should be offended by those words but he couldn’t find it in himself to care.

“Kenobi.” Dooku began in a tight voice, his tone changing at the glare Ventress shot him, “Obi-Wan, I need to speak with you after the meal. I have information pertaining to your beau that I think you will be interested in.”

“Oh?” He responded archly, raising an eyebrow along with his wineglass. 

“Yes, my apprentice and I have decided that as… irritating as some Jedi might be, there are those we don’t wish to see affected by the Sith Master’s plans. However, I will only give this information to you as I trust you not to act too recklessly.”

“Of course Count.” Obi-Wan responded, wondering what could be so secretive that he was the only one to be told. 

“Yan.”

“Of course, Yan.”

….

Yan Dooku was not a man often given to reminiscing but seeing his lineage all together had left him remembering what it was like when Qui-Gon was a padawan, how close he had been to his master at that time and wondering when exactly it had all gone so wrong. 

He was waiting for the padawan of his padawan to join him in his study, he was going to hand over all the information he had about the chips in the clones’ heads, the missions his master had sabotaged and recordings from before Naboo of the sith’s discussions with the Trade Federation. His grandpadawan’s padawan had not taken it well to be asked to remain behind but Skywalker was far too impulsive to be entrusted with this information before a plan could be made. His musing was interrupted by a knock on the door.

“Yan?”

“Ahh Obi-Wan, there you are. I trust your former padawan is settled?”

“I’ve left him in the company of his wife, she has always had a far more calming effect on him than me.”

Yan could see the wry humour on his grandpadawan’s face as he made his way over to the decanter on his desk.

“Brandy?” He offered, aware that they would both probably need a drink to get through the conversation.

“Please.” 

He handed the man a glass and settled down to begin detailing what he knew. As he did Obi-Wan’s face got paler and paler in horror. 

When he finished his grandpadawan cleared his throat before asking hoarsely “And you have proof of this? Proof that the chancellor is a sith lord? That he orchestrated this whole war?”

Yan nodded and passed Obi-Wan a datachip with the evidence on it. “I would suggest you solve the clone problem before attempting anything against the chancellor, as well as entrusting a copy of this information to a senator you trust.”

Obi-Wan nodded and Yan was pleased to see a hardened resolve enter his eyes. “Thank you,” he whispered, “You may have just saved us all.”


	8. Chapter 8

Ahsoka did not slam the door behind her as she entered, but only because the door could not be slammed. She was so kriffing tired of Skyguy trying to set up everyone around him now that his relationship was revealed. He kept insinuating that she was in a relationship with Riyo and she wasn’t, the potential may have been there but for the moment they were content to remain friends.

She muttered under her breath as she wandered into the kitchenette and loudly banged the mugs as she made herself a cup of caf. 

“If you’re making a drink tea would be much appreciated.” Master Obi-Wan called from the living room. Ahsoka froze in embarrassment, she hadn’t seen him there and he must have heard her complaints. 

She quickly made the two drinks, making far less of a clatter now she knew there was someone else in the apartment. 

“Apologies master,” she said, passing him a mug, “I hadn’t realised you were here.”

“Don’t worry Ahsoka, it isn’t the first time a padawan has stomped through these rooms and I doubt it will be the last. It’s a nice break from the Council meeting preparations I’m doing whilst we wait for Master Windu to be done on his campaign.” He smirked, “Now what has Anakin done this time?”

As Ahsoka explained her grandmasters face gained a thoughtful expression, as though he was working out what would be best to do.

“In the cupboard in my room,” He started slowly, “There is a bag containing a substance that can be used to great effect against your master.”

Ahsoka stood up and made her way to the indicated cupboard, she spotted almost instantly the item she needed and so brought the surprisingly heavy bag back through to the living room. The contents of the bag upon opening it did confuse her slightly.

“Sand master?”

Her grandmaster nodded solemnly, “It is Anakin’s one true peeve, if you put a circle of it around his caf mug in the morning I’m sure you will receive the result you desire.”

Ahsoka was pretty sure he was serious, but she could never quite tell when he was being honest or just taking the piss out of people. He had fake sincerity down to an art form.

“If you don’t believe me I have some holos that I’m sure you’ll find entertaining.” He set his mug down and stood to grab a book from the shelving unit. He flipped through the book and passed it to her once he had settled on a page. “This is your master when he was fourteen. He had just lost his third lightsabre and managed to insult my partner at the time whilst calling me old. I, well you can see what I did.”

She looked closely at the holo, a boy who was unmistakably her master sat staring at a pot of caf morosely, the caf in question had a circle of sand around it, along with a circle around the sugar bowl and milk jug. 

“He sat there just staring at it for ages before I took pity and made him a new cup. He hadn’t seemed to realise he could make a new one for himself.” 

Ahsoka laughed, she could picture that, her master wasn’t a morning person at all. “I will take your advice then master. May I borrow a camera to record his reaction?” 

“You would be most welcome to. Pour some of the sand into a smaller bag, it will be easier for you to manipulate and harder for Anakin to suspect.”

Ahsoka grinned at the plan she now had, revenge may not be the Jedi way but it was still sweet when necessary. 

….

Anakin knew something was going to happen, his padawan kept giggling when she saw him and his master smirked. While some may have called him paranoid Anakin knew full well what that specific smirk meant, it meant that Obi-Wan was looking forward to something humorous and with it directed at him Anakin just knew he was going to be humiliated.

He didn’t know how. He didn’t know when. He just knew that it would happen.

His twitchiness had been noticed by his men, some of which he was sure were in league with his padawan. Every so often one of them would glance over from their place in the mess hall and grin with what could only be called anticipatory glee. 

He had just started to, not relax but settle, when his padawan came over baring two trays. Ahsoka had offered to collect his breakfast for him and he was too tired to turn her offer down. Mornings were the worst… well no sand was the worst but mornings were the second worst… no that was sith maybe third?...

His musing was cut off by a tray being plonked in front of him, almost automatically he reached for the caf but before his fingers could touch the mug he noticed what else was in the tray. 

“Nooooo,” he cried, in what he hoped was a quiet tone, “Why is there sand contaminating everything? Why?”

Anakin sat and stared at the tray containing his caf, his breakfast, and a layer of sand thick enough he couldn’t see the bottom of the tray.

It was mean. It was cruel. It was betrayal. It… stank of Obi-Wan.

“Obi-Wan you have turned my padawan against me.” He said as soon as his master picked up his comm call.

“You have done that yourself.”

“I have not. You do know this means war master. I will have my vengeance on you for the sandy betrayal.”

Anakin could see Obi-Wan smirk through the comm, “Then it is war my young padawan.”

As the comm turned off Anakin turned to see Ahsoka with what some might describe as an evil grin, “If you are not with me then you are enemy.”

“It will be a pleasure to defeat you master.”

Ooh his padawan and master were going down. 

….

“Senator Organa,” Obi-Wan bowed to the senator from Alderaan, “Thank you for agreeing to see me.”

“It’s no problem Master Kenobi, I’m always happy to help such a good friend.” Bail smiled at Obi-Wan ad he could feel his heart skip a beat. They had long decided that they were better as friends but Obi-Wan would always hold affection for him.

“Unfortunately Bail this is not a social call,” Obi-Wan sighed, accepting an offer to sit down, “As I’m sure you are aware Count Dooku and his apprentice Ventress have taken an interest in myself and my padawan. Recently the Count provided me with some information that is vital to ending the war, however the Jedi need assistance from within the senate to prevent being accused of a coup.”

The surprise was evident in Bail’s eyes, “Tell me how I can be of service Obi-Wan, I assure you there are no bugs in this room, my security sweeps for them every day.”

“What I am about to say cannot become common knowledge until the right time, we cannot afford to tip off the sith early.” He took a deep breath, “The Chancellor of the Republic, Sheev Palpatine, is the Sith Master and the one who has orchestrated this entire war.”


	9. Chapter 9

Sidious sat in his office, and looked out to where he could see the spires of the Jedi Temple mocking him with its continued existence. Something had changed, had made the Force lighter, and he did not know what, only that it was probably linked to that infuriating witch of Dooku’s. 

He would not see his plans fail because some child was lonely. He had worked too long to be defeated on the precipice of his victory. 

The Jedi would fall and he would become emperor of the galaxy. He had foreseen it. 

It was time for the witch to die, she had outlived her usefulness and maybe it would be an opportunity to get rid of that infuriating Jedi preventing his next apprentice from falling. 

Maybe he could remove all his problems at once. The galaxy was a dangerous place after all, it would be such a shame if a beloved senator and her Jedi escort were lost in a pirate attack… and if Dooku’s apprentice was there at the same time it would be assumed to be a Separatist ambush that went wrong. 

With the support systems removed Skywalker would quickly fall, his padawan was weak and would fall to the clones giving that final push needed. It was perfect and no one could stop him. No one.

He allowed himself to laugh evilly, soon he could do an evil laugh whenever he wanted and nothing would stand in his way.

…

“Duchess,” Cody bowed at the figure in his comm unit.

“Commander,” The duchess responded, inclining her head, “I trust this call isn’t to inform me that our Jedi is in the Healing Halls again.”

“No, my lady, he has now been free of med care for two months. We are classing it as a minor miracle.” He removed his helmet and smiled at her. “I thought your ad may like to know that he will be an uncle soon.”

The duchess raised a sculpted eyebrow, “Oh? And how is Obi-Wan taking being a ba’buir? Has he protested he is too young yet?”

“He has.”

She laughed lightly, “I will send the Senator a gift celebrating the good news. Please pass on my well wishes to her and Skywalker, and an offer for them to take a break on Mandalore if they wish to get away from the war for a while.”

“I will, I’m sure they will take up your offer.”

“My offer is open to you and Obi-Wan as well dear Commander, I know Korkie would be happy to see his buir again,” A smirk found its way onto her face, “And his buir’s riddur.”

Cody felt heat fill his cheeks and pointedly ignored the knowing smirk of the Duchess of Mandalore, “Thank you, I will talk with Obi-Wan about it, but it would be nice to have a break from the war for a while.”

“Excellent. I will see you soon Commander.”

The comm turned off, leaving Cody wondering how he was going to approach the idea of a holiday to his workaholic partner. 

….

Rex was a captain in the GAR, someone trained to deal with warzones, and as such should not be terrified by the look of unholy glee in his commander’s eyes. But he was. 

Since the general had declared war on his master and padawan chaos had reigned in the corridors of the Resolute. Whilst General Kenobi had not actually been on board the ship Rex knew some of his brothers were in league with him and the 212th. They had to have been to be able to get away with what was now known as the ‘tooka incident’. Rex personally was blaming Fives for that one.

The starting incident, the sand incident, had caused their general to make it so all the mouse droids sang a, rather crude, song from Shilli whenever the commander walked past. She, along with Fives and probably Echo, released a number of tookas into the general’s quarters. His retaliation had affected all of the men when he made it so that all the showers were only cold water. 

Rex dreaded to think of what the commander and his now annoyed vod would do to his ship. Sometimes he wished he could be transferred to another company; Ponds never had to put up with crap like this, nor did Wolffe. Whenever he complained about it to the other officers they all laughed at him, even Cody who he knew had to put up with nearly as much weird shit as him. 

The stupidity was lightening the mood of the men at least, that and the news of the general soon having ad’ika of his own. He knew that some of them, those who could, were making gifts for the senator. 

A crash came from the rooms ahead, along with a cloud of colour. He shook his head and got ready to yell at the troublemakers, just because they weren’t in battle didn’t mean he could relax, those geniuses would somehow manage to injure themselves without responsible supervision.

And if he took joy from seeing his general covered in hot pink paint, well it served him right for throwing him off a wall at Point Rain.

….

The Jedi Council locked down the Council Chamber, they did not want what they discussed to be revealed to anyone. For this reason they had waited until the entire council was on Coruscant, something that had not happened in far too long due to the war. 

“Master Kenobi, you have information for us?” Mace Windu said, leaning forward in his chair.

“Yes, Master, I have been given information by Count Dooku regarding the Sith Master and its worse than we feared. The Chancellor is the Sith.” Obi-Wan leaned back and listened to the chaos that statement caused. 

“Evidence you have, Master Kenobi?” Yoda spoke up, effectively cutting through the noise. 

Obi-Wan pressed a button on the pad he was holding and the chancellor’s voice filled the air, “…good my apprentice, the Jedi won’t know what hit them, soon they will be gone and the sith will rise from the ashes.”

A sense of horror filled the chamber as the council realised what it meant, realised that the war was just a tool of the sith to gain power. 

“This information has been shared with Senator Organa, who in turn will share it with those senators he trusts. This needs to be a two-pronged attack, the Jedi cannot do this alone or we are in danger of being charged with treason.” Obi-Wan stated, daring anyone to contradict him.

“Skywalker is close to the chancellor, is he aware of this?” Windu asked.

“No. Anakin would see it as a betrayal and would likely do something stupid. I hope to keep him away from Coruscant until the problem is solved, at the moment he is, ahh, distracted by his padawan who has recently learned of his distaste for sand.” A low hum of amusement spread through the chamber before everyone quickly sobered again. “Senator Amidala has also been offered a place to stay on Mandalore until the sith is gone, or so my commander tells me.”

Shaak Ti spoke up, “And why is the senator’s movements relevant here?”

Obi-Wan fixed her with a stern look, “There is a high chance that the sith will try to harm the senator in an attempt to turn my padawan. We can assume that he means to turn my padawan before you ask, because he has been interested in him since he was a boy and is strong in the force making him an excellent prize for the sith to win.”

“Agree with you I do. Keep Skywalker away from Coruscant we shall. Jedi guard we should offer the senator.” Yoda said, making it clear that that is what would be done, the council bowed their heads at him. 

“We are not putting Skywalker on Amidala duty. Last time that happened they started a galaxy wide war.” Mace said, his glare daring anyone to disagree, “I recommend that Master Kenobi escorts her there. He has the best relationship with Mandalore after all, and will be able to keep in contact with Skywalker easily from there, hopefully acting as an additional barrier against Skywalker’s fall.”

“Of course, Master Windu, I will take a contingent of clones as well, with the council’s permission, to ensure the senator is adequately protected.” Obi-Wan acquiesced, ignoring Mace’s insinuation. “I am happy to continue to liaise with the senators about this situation considering I already have a good relationship with the majority of them.”

Obi-Wan was sure he did not hear Saesee Tiin mutter ‘I’m sure you do’ under his breath, just like he was sure that Shaak Ti was not concealing a giggle at said mutter. 

“Think the sith situation over, the council will. Safe travels to Mandalore we wish you, Obi-Wan. May the force be with you.” Yoda dismissed the council.

“And with you master.” Obi-Wan bowed as he turned to leave.


	10. Chapter 10

“Are you seriously telling me that despite the war, the information pertaining to the end of the war, and the fact that you are physically incapable of doing nothing, the council have sent you on what is basically a holiday?” Cody questioned, looking at his Jedi incredulously.

He watched as Obi-Wan smiled softly, “They think it is best to ensure the senator is unharmed, can you imagine Anakin’s reaction if something happened to her?”

Cody reached out and pulled the Jedi so he rested against his chest, “And you Obi, he’d be heartbroken if he lost you.”

He glared at the few of his vod that were staring at them; it may not have been the smartest idea to have this conversation in the hanger but it was a necessary conversation to have. He let Obi-Wan rest there a moment longer before gently pushing him away, he was needed on the bridge for the jump to hyperspace and the senator had just arrived and would be thankful for someone she knew to show her to her rooms for the journey. 

“Go see to your padawan’s riddur, she needs to be shown to her rooms and only one of us should be on the bridge for the jump. I’ll come and find you when its time for dinner.” Cody said, smiling softly at his partner. 

He received a smile in return and watched as Obi-Wan walked over to the senator. He took a moment to admire the view his lover made before picking up his bucket and heading towards the bridge, shooting a glare at a smirking Waxer as he did so. 

Cody arrived on the bridge and immediately started providing orders, they would be doing the trip in two hyperspace jumps, Mandalore asking to be told when they were halfway there to give them time to sort the clearance codes. They would come it of hyperspace long enough to message the planet in an area which had no reported Seppie movement but they could not be too careful, it was the reason for them taking the Negotiator as opposed to a smaller ship. 

“Gregor, you have the bridge,” Cody said after they had been in hyperspace for a while and his comm chimed with a time alert. 

He left the bridge to go and collect three meals from the kitchens, he doubted the senator would want to eat among the men and it would be rude to make her eat alone in her rooms. With the trays collected and balanced precariously he elbowed the door to the rooms kept for visiting diplomats open.

Inside the rooms he saw his Jedi and the senator sat on a sofa, Obi-Wan’s eyes closed and his hand over the senator’s abdomen. They looked peaceful and Cody hated to break it up but they needed to eat. He cleared his throat as he entered the room to alert them, he was sure that Obi-wan at least knew he was there but it didn’t hurt to make sure. He placed the meals down on the low table and smiled at them both, “Its not the fine dining you are used to I’m afraid Senator, but its edible.”

Senator Amidala smiled at him, “Thank you Cody, and please call me Padme. We are family after all.”

Cody tried very hard not to let the shock show on his face, he had not expected that from the senator… from Padme. He had obviously not hidden the shock too well as he could see the mirth in Obi-Wan’s eyes. “Thank you for the honour Padme.”

Obi-Wan smiled, “It tastes, well not better, but less bad when still hot. I’d suggest you eat up Padme.”

Padme took a forkful of the protein and grimaced slightly, Cody didn’t judge her, the food was tasteless and strangely textured but it was filling and contained the nutrients they needed. 

“Have you begun thinking of a name for the ad’ika?” Cody asked once they had finished eating.

“Some names, yes, we need double though. Apparently I’m carrying twins.” Padme lit up as she spoke, the idea of twins obviously a positive one in her mind.

“It’s a good thing you have all of us to help you,” Obi-Wan said with a fond smile, “If those two are anything like Anakin was as a youngling you are going to need all the help you can get.”

“Hopefully they won’t decide to join a space battle before they turn ten.” Padme agreed.

“You knew the general when he was a child Padme?” Cody asked, having not expected that.

“Yes,” Padme said softly, “I met him when he was nine, I was fourteen at the time and the first thing he did was ask me if I was an angel. He was a rather adorable child.”

“Shame he couldn’t stay that way.” Cody couldn’t believe the words that just came out of his mouth. From the laughter from Obi-Wan, he couldn’t either. 

“Of course Obi-Wan has changed since that time as well.” Padme said slyly, “His hair is far better now than it was then, the ponytail was particularly unflattering, it still didn’t stop a number of my handmaidens crushing on him though.”

“You had a ponytail?” Cody choked out, then a though struck him, “Was it as bad as the mullet?”

“Worse. So much worse.”

Obi-Wan put his nose up in the air, “I will have you know that I had many admirers with both the ponytail and the mullet. According to a number of your co-workers Padme the mullet was rather fetching.”

His mock-offended tone made them all laugh. 

“Anakin was complaining about you the other day.” Padme offered, “He said something about you teaching his padawan the ways of the sand?”

“Just so you know Obi,” Cody said before his Jedi could respond, “Rex says he blames you for the chaos on his ship.”

“I merely advised Ahsoka as to a few of Anakin’s weaknesses, and may have supplied one or two of your brothers with the funds for supplies to aid them. Any chaos is entirely their own fault.” 

….

Asajj was uncomfortable with what she was being asked to do, she had been told to intercept Senator Amidala on her way to Mandalore, a task which Dooku privately told her would be impossible. The Senator was accompanied by Asajj’s dear nephew on his flagship, Yoda had been warned after all by Dooku of what Darth Sidious wished. 

Asajj was being set up to fail by her master, but there was nothing either of them could do about it. They had agreed to make it look as though Asajj had been captured in the attempt whereas instead she would act as another layer of protection for the Jedi, an unforeseen defence within their temple. 

According to Master Yoda the clones were being de-chipped, but it was a slow process. It had to be to prevent the sith being tipped off. She was under orders to defend the creche should the chips go live and the Temple be attacked before all the clones were helped. 

Never had she thought she would be defending the Jedi instead of trying to destroy them. 

She was going soft. 

Asajj reached out and turned on her communicator as the ship came out of hyperspace, she knew she had a small window to contact them before they made their second jump.

“Republic Flag Ship Negotiator this is Asajj Ventress asking permission to come aboard.”

The comm crackled and Asajj had a sudden thought of the sheer panic her call must have caused as the personnel in charge of communications scrambled to find someone with clearance to deal with her request. 

“Auntie,” A familiar voice drawled through the comm unit, “What a pleasant surprise. We weren’t expecting you.”

Asajj smirked, “I promise that I come in peace my darling nephew, I’ll be happy to explain my presence, once on your ship.”

There was a pause just long enough to be noticed before a new voice came through the unit “Permission to board the Negotiator granted. Please enter at loading bay 9.”

Well then, time to go spend some quality time with her nephew.


	11. Chapter 11

“Ani you cannot replace all of Ahsoka’s outfits with prom dresses.” The love of his life and spoiler of his fun’s voice broke through Anakin’s scheming haze. 

“But why Angel? It wouldn’t hurt anyone.” He definitely didn’t whine back.

“You are in a warzone, it would be entirely impractical to expect your padawan to fight in a full-length frilly dress, especially as she is not used to it. Besides your taste is appalling so it would be a waste of money.”

Anakin definitely didn’t pout at the reasonable points his wife made, he even agreed with her on some of them. The one insulting his taste in particular, apparently he had lost the right to pick out clothes when he told Padme an orange and pink striped dress was ‘rather fetching’. 

Looking back, he completely agreed with her executive decision to ban him from fashion choices.

He decided to change the subject before Padme started giving him examples of the terrible fashion choices he had made, “So how is Mandalore? Are you getting some nice peace and quiet?”

“It’s been lovely, the duchess is an excellent host. And Korkie is a charming boy, I think he might be rather fond of your padawan.”

Anakin had a brief moment of horror, his baby padawan was far too young to have boys interested in her. She wasn’t allowed to date until she was at least thirty! And then only someone he had thoroughly vetted.

“No Anakin.”

“No to what angel?”

“You are not allowed to interfere with Ahsoka’s love life or lack thereof. Or I will tell her all about you attempts at flirting.”

His wife was so mean. 

“I promise I won’t say anything to Ahsoka about her love life.” He paused and had a sudden thought, “Can you do something for me angel? Refer to Korkie as your brother-in-law in front of Obi-Wan… and take a picture of his face please?”

There was a smile in her voice as Padme answered, “I will, if you stop antagonising your padawan and crew. Rex has been complaining to Cody again and it’s giving the 212th ideas. And before you say that’s a good thing, I’m stuck with them for the foreseeable future.”

“Yes angel,” Anakin acquiesced, “You have your gyno appointment tomorrow don’t you? Send me a copy of the ultrasound please”

“Of course I will darling. I love you.”

“Love you too.” The comm shut off and Anakin had to force his face out of the sappy grin it was in; if his men or, force forbid his padawan, saw him like that he would never live it down. 

.…

Nothing was going right for Sidious at the moment, Ventress had been captured by the Jedi and failed to kill the senator, and he was beginning to suspect someone was leaking his plans.

It was infuriating.

The only silver lining in the whole mess was that the irritating senator and her Jedi escort were on Mandalore, a place in which he could easily incite unrest, the terrorist group Death Watch were always a small step away from causing trouble.

“Vizla.” The Mandalorian answered his comm on the first chime, likely aware he shouldn’t keep the Sith waiting.

“I have a job for you,” Sidious said softly, “It will aid you in your revenge against the pathetic duchess. The senator from Naboo is on planet at the moment, along with that infuriating Kenobi. Get rid of them.”

A smile lit up the leader of Death Watch’s face, “It would be my pleasure. Do you want them dead… or just out of the way?”

“Kenobi is your to do with what you wish. Kill the senator and send a recording of it to the Jedi.” He would not begrudge his follower a little fun, it would ensure his loyalty.

“It will be done my lord.”

The comm cut off and Sidious smirked. This would work out even better than them being lost in space, it would give Skywalker’s anger a target. Promises of revenge would work well to endear the boy to him.

The sith would triumph once more.

…

Obi-Wan stared at the screen, not believing what was on it. When he had said that they might have twins he was joking! One Skywalker-Amidala child was bad enough but two? He was going to go grey before he turned fifty. 

He squeezed Padme’s hand as she looked up at him in concern, “Are you alright Obi-Wan?” she asked.

“I’m fine,” he reassured, “Just in awe at how Anakin this is. He always has to be extra.”

He was relieved to see Padme laugh at his words, the senator had been tense with worry since Ventress revealed that she was supposed to kill them both. 

“With your permission my lady, I will go and inform the others. And leave you to call your husband.” He bowed over her hand, the over-the-top flourish he used caused the senator to continue her laughter.

The expression he pulled as he reached where Cody and Satine were waiting must have been quite a picture if the concern on their faces was any indication.

“Twins. They’re having twins.” His voice sounded exhausted even to his own ears. 

“Well cyare you know that General Skywalker ha never done anything by halves.” Cody said in what he probably meant to be a soothing tone but actually ended up just sounding amused.

“And when that’s combined with Senator Amidala’s nature I suppose we’re lucky they aren’t triplets.” Satine said, not even trying to hide her own amusement.

Obi-Wan glared at them both, “You two are enjoying this far too much.” 

They exchanged agreeing shrugs, “And yet you love us anyway.” Satine teased in a light tone. 

“I have no idea why.” Obi-Wan returned in the same tone.

“My opinion is he has taken far too many blows to the head over the years.” Cody said to Satine, ignoring the look of betrayal Obi-Wan shot him.

“At least ten of those concussions are her fault.” Obi-Wan returned, mock glaring at Satine. He received a serene smile in return, she knew exactly which incidents he was referring to.

“At least I never dropped you into a nest of Venom Mites.”

“At some point I will get the whole story of the mission out of you Obi,” Cody said, as he looked between the two with undisguised humour.

“I’ll tell you the next time he is in bacta.” Satine promised, “It is quite the tale.”

Obi-Wan stuck his nose up in the air, “Well then, you shall be waiting quite a while for that.”

He was quite offended when the two looked a each other and started laughing. He did not get injured anywhere near as often as they claimed. 

“Cyare, since the duchess and I have started our exchange two years ago I have received one bottle of vodka. You are in and out of the healing wing with alarming regularity, Helix is debating on just labelling a bed for you.” Cody said through his laughter. 

“Speaking of the healing wing,” Obi-Wan started, desperate to change the topic of conversation, “How has the chip removal been going?”

He watched as Cody rubbed a new scar on his forehead, “Nearly the whole 212th have had it removed. Similar reports have been received from the other battalions that have had time away from the front line recently.”

“Excellent.” Obi-Wan nodded, “Send Waxer and his company to the Temple with Ventress, I have a feeling the sith will be trying to prevent her from giving the Jedi any intelligence she might have. Once there they should report to the Temple Guard, another line of defence in the event that there is an attack on the Temple. It is unlikely, after all, that we will need them here with us.”

Cody nodded in agreement and typed the orders into the wrist comm he almost never took off. He then looked up at Obi-Wan in horror, “You do realise you have now jinxed us Ob’ika?”

….

The only explanation Yan Dooku could come up with for the lack of communication from the Sith Master was that Sidious was aware of his betrayal. It meant that he now needed to be prepared for the worst to happen, it was unlikely that he would live for many more months and he still had so much work to do. 

Slowly he had been reducing the impact of the war, but it was not an easy process. He had needed to reduce the war without making it obvious he was doing so to either the Republic or the Confederacy. 

Grievous would need to go, that much was obvious. Maybe with both of them gone the Confederacy would find it easier to sue for peace, or the Republic would find it easier to win. Asajj was safe at least, and Maul, Maul would be fine. 

He started to write up a list of those he would need to contact and the tasks he would need to complete before the end. Contacting Yoda was high on his list, he hadn’t realised how much he had missed his old master until they had started spending time together again. 

For all Asajj’s campaign had annoyed him at the start now, now he was thankful for it. 

The Jedi would survive and the Sith would fall and maybe Qui-Gon would forgive him when he joined him in the Force. 

He could only hope.


	12. Chapter 12

An explosion shook the ground, and a plume of dust filled the air. Obi-Wan reached out his senses to try and find where it was coming from. When he did he shot to his feet and ran, barking orders into his comm as he did so.

The source was from the side of the building nearest to where the senator was staying, keeping her safe was his priority. A contingent of clones had already been dispatched to help get Satine to safety and as much as he feared for her, he could tell she wasn’t the main target of the attack. 

The attack was a machination of Sidious no doubt, Ventress had warned them that they should be aware that they were now larger targets to the sith than previously. An attempt by Sidious to remove Anakin’s support base and make him fall.

“Commander! I need you to make your way to the Senator’s chambers, she must be protected.” He yelled into the comm as he rounded a corner and saw the distinctive blue armour of Death Watch. 

“On it sir.” Crackled out of his comm and Obi-Wan allowed himself a small but vicious smile.

“Hello there,” He said, igniting his lightsabre and moving into the opening stance of Soresu.

The mercenaries turned around as he spoke and raised their blasters, “Stand down Jetti scum.” One of them snarled.

Obi-Wan merely saluted them with his sabre and waited for either them to make the first move or for his men to arrive. 

He didn’t need to wait long, the mercenaries obviously did not have much patience and one soon shot at him. He dodged the blast with ease, surprised to see it was a stun blast. 

Something strange was going on. 

The first few went down easily but then one of those behind them had a lucky shot and managed to graze Obi-Wan’s side with a shot. His side burned and was numb at the same time and it made fighting more difficult. 

He turned his comm on again as he fended off more attackers “This is General Kenobi, I’ve been hit and need support on the upper corridors.”

A couple of confirmations came back in response but he didn’t pay much attention to them as another wave of the blue armoured men had just arrived. 

Another shot got through his defences and hit his leg causing Obi-Wan to stumble and cry out despite his best attempt to keep it in. 

“Sir!”

Obi-Wan turned to face the source of the shout just as a third and final shot got through his defences. The shot hit his torso and black filled his vision the last thing he heard was a yell of rage.

And then everything went dark and Obi-Wan knew no more. 

…

Padme Amidala was scared when the explosion occurred, not for herself, but for the children she carried. It surprised her how scared she was, she hadn’t felt fear like this since she was fourteen during the Invasion of Naboo. 

The sudden influx of clones in her quarters was reassuring they wouldn’t let anything happen to her. She found herself wishing that she had brought Sabe with her, the presence of her oldest friend would have been just as comforting as the blaster she could wield with great ability. Padme herself was good with a blaster but Sabe had outshone them all from the start. 

The blaster she wielded now was an elegant thing Anakin had modified for her as a present, it was rare it saw use but had never failed her. 

Blue armoured men flooded the corridor outside her room, it was Death Watch then, not the Separatists as she had feared. The question was though why Death Watch wanted her, they had not seemed interested in the war and she was not close enough to Duchess Satine to be a valuable bargaining chip. 

The layout of the rooms was a remnant from the warrior days of Mandalore, the entire city was really. Everywhere was built with defence in mind, from the many alcoves to the narrow doorways creating choke points. It was a blessing in situations like this when they were clearly outnumbered.   
For a brief moment Padme cursed the fact that Obi-wan had sent the bulk of his men back to Coruscant along with Ventress and his flagship; they would have been useful in a situation like the one currently occurring. 

Her spirits were raised when the attackers started falling from behind as well and she caught sight of the distinctive pattern and antennae of Cody.

“Commander,” She nodded to him as the last of the wave of attackers were dispelled.

“Senator,” He returned checking over his blaster and replacing the charge pack, “General Kenobi sent me to keep you safe sir, I’m to move you further into the building, away from the outer walls to hopefully prevent attacks from that direction.”

“Lead on then Commander.” She acquiesced, aware that this was probably a plan that had been formed before they even landed on Mandalore. 

“Tango, Foxtrot, you’re on point.” Cody ordered, “Caff, Chalk, you have the rear. Everyone else protection formation around the senator.”

Padme found herself wondering about the story behind some of the names she had just heard as she was herded out of her room and through the corridors barely able to see past the armour of her guards. 

They were not attacked as they moved, which made Padme think they were regrouping ready for another assault. Upon arrival at the room Cody had designated as a place of safety for her she reached for her comm only to find she had left it behind.

The comm units her protectors had all chimed at once and Obi-Wan’s voice could be heard through them along with the sound of blaster fire. 

“This is General Kenobi, I’ve been hit and need support on the upper corridors.” Sounded through the room and Padme could see Cody stiffen.

“Go to him.” She whispered, unsurprised when he shook his head.

“With all due respect sir, I can’t. My orders are to protect you and the ik’aad and that is what I will do. There are others who will respond to his message, now please, sit down. I heard what the healer said and too much stress is bad for you.”

Padme let out a hollow laugh but did as directed, “Well then, in the interest of reducing my stress level, why the name Caff?”

The trooper in question laughed but didn’t move away from the door, “I may have a minor addiction to the substance sir, I’m rather unfunctional without it in the mornings and so my batchmates named me after it.” 

The trooper she thought was named Chalk nodded, “He’s like a zombie without it.”

Padme smiled at them, “Anakin is the same, unless he is on a mission of course. He’s barely awake until his third cup some mornings.”

There was a muted laughter among the troopers, some of them had probably seen this quirk of Anakin’s in person with the amount the 212th and 501st worked together, Padme mused. 

Despite the situation Padme did feel her stress levels start to decrease at the gentle banter between the troopers, or at least until Cody’s comm chimed once again.

He moved off to one side to answer it quietly and Padme watched him with concern as his posture changed. 

“Cody?” She questioned lightly once he had finished.

He took off his helmet and looked at her seriously, “The general has been taken, I’ve ordered the others to come and join us here instead of attempting a rescue. We will have a much better chance if we plan it properly. And your safety cannot be compromised.”

Padme inclined her head to show she understood. She didn’t necessarily agree with him; her safety was not more important than anyone else’s in her view but she understood him. 

His comm chimed once more and this time he answered it in front of her, “Cody speaking,”

“Commander, this is Helix, we have the Duchess. We can confirm that she was not the target of the assault, a few pot-shots but nothing serious. What do you want us to do?”

She could almost see the gears turning in Cody’s head, “Bring the Duchess here, we may have need of her knowledge of Sundari.”

“Roger. Helix out.” The comm shut off and Cody seemed to settle. 

There was silence outside the room, the fighting seemed to have stopped and Padme could not remain quiet and let her friend suffer.

“Do you want to hear about the first time I saw Obi-Wan again after my appointment to the senate?” She offered, knowing that the story of Anakin’s terrible flirting and Obi-Wan’s terrible decision to jump out of a window would lighten the mood somewhat. At his acceptance she began and watched as it seemed to relax something within him and the others.

….

Ahsoka shivered as she felt something in the force. Something not good at all. 

She had had a few premonitions before but nothing on this scale, she saw the Temple in flames and heard a familiar voice apologising, saying it was the only way. 

Her eyes flew open and she raced to her master. “Skyguy! Something’s wrong.” She called as she knocked on his door. 

She could feel him come out of a meditation and felt slightly bad, she knew he struggled with meditating, especially when his former master wasn’t around.

“What is it Snips?” he asked, opening the door and gesturing for her to sit down.

“Someone is going to attack the Temple. Someone I know.” 

Her words made him look concerned and he stood to make them both a drink, she didn’t say anything about it knowing that moving helped him to think. 

He handed her a mug of caff and sat cradling his own in his hands. “You had a vision as well then.” 

“Yes master,” Ahsoka said softly, taking a sip from her drink.

“I will contact the Temple and let them know. They’ll appreciate the warning.”

She looked up at him, “What was your vision about?”

“Pain, so much pain and fire and a monster in a dark armour.” He said, looking troubled. 

Ahsoka leaned against her master, offering comfort to him. The tense lines of his shoulders had just begun to soften when there was another knock at the door.

With a frivolous use of the force, that would have at any other time made Ahsoka giggle, Skyguy opened the door to reveal Rex.

“Sorry to disturb you General, Commander, but we’ve just received a transmission from Mandalore. There was an attack on the palace, Death Watch. The Senator is shaken but unharmed but sir,” Rex swallowed, “General Kenobi was taken.”


	13. Chapter 13

Asajj knew something had happened the moment she woke up, there was a sense of wrongness in the force. She lay still for a few minutes, trying to discern the cause but was unsuccessful. 

The beep of her communicator, the one indicating that she had a message, prevented her from trying any further. She opened the message to find that it was from Yoda asking her to come see him as soon as she was able. 

She hurried her way through the corridors of the Jedi Temple, for all she was technically a prisoner of the order the fact that she turned herself in willingly ad Yoda vouching for her meant she had almost completely free reign.

No sooner had she raised her hand to knock on Yoda’s door had it opened, the Jedi having likely sensed her arrival. She entered the room and sat in the chair she was indicated to.

“Master Yoda, you wished to see me?”

“Word I have, from you master. danger, he is in.” Yoda said, not opening his eyes as he sat in a meditative position.

Asajj felt her breath catch in her throat as Yoda continued.

“Knows of his betrayal Sidious does. But knows that we know of him he does not.”

That was a positive at least if Sidious did not know the true level of betrayal maybe he would not be so severe? But that was a foolish thought, one that Asajj dismissed almost as soon as it came in to existence. Her master would be killed and there was nothing she could do to help.

“Let me go to him master,” She pleaded with Yoda, “Let me help him against this enemy.”

Yoda opened his eyes, “No Asajj. Stay in the Temple you must, defend the Creche as your master bade you. To Dooku I will go.”

…

Obi-Wan was upside down when he regained consciousness. It probably should not have surprised him as much as it did, considering that the last time awoke in Death Watch’s custody it was in the same position. 

No sooner had he opened his eyes then a shout went up from a guard informing the others he was awake. Kriffing hells, he’d been hoping for them to take longer to notice, the less scrutiny he was under the easier it would be to plan an escape. 

“Master Kenobi, so good of you to join us.” An oily voice that Obi-Wan recognised as belonging to Pre Vizla said. 

“Well Pre,” he replied, ignoring the stiffening of offense in the other’s body, “With such a warm welcome why wouldn’t I? Although this does seem to be a strange way to repay someone who saved your life when you were a teenager.”

He really should have expected the punch that resulted from his words, Mandalorians were generally a prideful people and Vizla was someone who embodied all that was bad about it. 

“A spotty teenager,” He decided to continue, hoping he could goad the leader of Death Watch into making a mistake, “With the biggest crush on the Duchess. Is that what this little terrorist group of yours is about Pre? Is it because the lovely Satine rejected you?”

The electricity shooting through him from his bonds was also unexpected but at the same time unsurprising. It was painful but not the first time he had been electrocuted since the war began, not even the first time that year if he was being truly honest. And it would never be as humiliating as the time he was caught by Hondo. Never. 

“Not so mighty now are you Jed?” Vizla hissed. 

Obi-Wan thought for a moment then spat a glob of blood from when he had bit his cheek at the Mandalorian. His grin at the way the man scrambled away from the blood was vicious and probably unbecoming of a Jedi but he didn’t particularly care. 

The muted curses of the other members of Death Watch made Obi-Wan’s grin continue, he had always found infuriating his captors to be one of the more enjoyable aspects of being kidnapped. 

“Such squeamishness Pre,” He sighed, “How unbecoming of one claiming themselves to be Mand’alor.”

He could see that Vizla was gearing up to hit him again when another voice cut through the crowd and an equally familiar figure appeared.

“He is just trying to get a raise out of you Pre, don’t give him the satisfaction.”

“Bo!” Obi-Wan called out, “You’ve grown so much since I last saw you! Why last time I saw you you were a child and now? Now you’re all grown up and trying to dethrone your big sister.”

Bo-Katan Kryze turned to him with an expression of exasperation that he recognised from her sister. “Shut up Kenobi. The only reason you aren’t dead is because we can use you against Satine. That can change however so don’t push it.”

He smiled sweetly back at her, “I wouldn’t dream of it my darling.”

He received another shock for that but the expression on her face made it worth it.

…

The message informing Dooku that Sidious was visiting was expected and unpleasant, it meant that he needed to put the final few of his plans into motion. He sent a message to Grievous ordering him to come see him, at the same time he set a timer on a data-packet for the few senators Obi-Wan had told him to trust. 

If he did fall they would have the information needed to stop the war and remove some of their more corrupt co-workers. 

Grievous arrived quickly, unsuspecting that he would not be leaving except in a body bag. 

“You wanted to see me Count?” The cyborg rumbled.

Yan allowed a small smile to grace his face, “Yes general, it has come to my attention that the end of the war is near. And your part in it is over.”

There was a pause and Yan knew that if the cyborg could show facial expressions his would be confused. 

“For what it is worth, I am sorry.” Yan said igniting his lightsabre, “But you cannot be allowed to live, you would be a terrible weapon in the hands of Sidious.”

He struck and managed to sever one of the general’s arms, as he moved to strike again his sabre was caught on a now lit blade of Grievous’.

“Betrayal!” Grievous snarled pushing back, ignoring the fact that one of his limbs sparked on the floor. 

Another strike and another limb fell, dropping its lightsabre as it did. That prompted a snarl of wordless rage as Grievous leapt at him.

Yan did the one thing he could and pushed with the force, whilst not technically fighting fair it was a necessity else he would be outmatched. The push made the cyborg stumble and drop his defence just enough for Yan to remove his final two arms.

“Goodbye,” he whispered and pushed his crimson blade into the cyborg’s heart. The heat caused the preservation fluid lines within the cyborg’s body to ignite and Grievous screeched in agony as the flames annihilated what remained of his biological parts.

The duel was shockingly short but Yan knew it was because of how unprepared Grievous was, had he known it likely would have gone very differently. 

As he stood over the corpse he sent out another message, this time to Maul. The Zabrak needed to ensure he was away from the system before Sidious arrived, he was to be the surprise weapon in the final fight against the sith after all. Maul may despise the Jedi but he hated the man who abandoned him more.

“Count Dooku?” The stationary communications unit on his desk buzzed, “Your guest has arrived.”

Yan felt a brief moment of melancholy at not being able to see the others again. As he reached to answer a Force presence he had not felt in a long time washed over him, warming him and filling his nose with the scent of greenery. 

“Padawan,” He croaked out and a sense of supporting love filled the room. Feeling renewed and at peace Yan reached once more for the transmitter.

“Send him in.”


	14. Chapter 14

Cody felt useless, his Jedi had been captured a terrorist group that hated him and all he stood for. And Cody couldn’t do anything about it.

He had to stay with the senator and protect both her and the children she carried. 

The small silver lining was that Skywalker was once again disobeying orders to rescue Obi-Wan, or at least according to the last call from Rex. It was irritating to have to wait for the 501st, it felt condescending as though they were not trusted to look after their general. But Cody could not deny that Skywalker did have the most experience in rescuing Obi-Wan from whatever trouble he had got himself into.

Apparently there was a constant bet going around the other Jedi as to which one would need the next rescue.

Cody did not have to wait long for the 501st to arrive, they were soon requesting permission to join Mandalorian airspace, permission the Duchess happily granted. Soon enough a few transports were landing in Sundari, containing General Skywalker and the troops best equipped for a rescue mission. 

“General Skywalker sir,” Cody saluted, “You’ll be pleased to know the healers report the Senator is well. The scouts have also reported back and we have a lock on General Kenobi’s position.”

Skywalker nodded, his face betraying the concern he felt over the situation. “Thank you Commander. Send the report to me, I’ll look it over to determine the best course of action.”

Cody saluted again and stepped aside to greet Rex and allow Skywalker to reach the Senator. Now that he had no reason to attempt discretion Skywalker was sickening around her.

Rex looked at him with concern in his eyes and Cody hated it. He couldn’t afford to let his emotions get the better of him until his Jedi was safe again, and the concern of his vod did not help him control them. 

He took a deep breath and ignored Rex, he would apologise later after the rescue mission. He turned to the direction of the room the Duchess had allowed them to use, he had a Jedi to rescue. 

…

Asajj stalked the halls of the Jedi Temple, uncaring of the hostile stares and muttering aimed at her. She had faced worse in her life than a few disgruntled Jedi.

One of the few places she wasn’t glared at was the set of rooms in which the clones resided, they had been housed near the creche instead of in their usual barracks to enable them to protect it more easily. The clones may not fully trust her but they did not hold a grudge against her for trying to kill them, unfortunately they were far to used to it. 

It was to this haven that Asajj was headed, being close to the younglings was soothing to her Force senses but she had no particular desire to face the noise and general chaos of those rooms. 

The general lack of Jedi in this area was merely a bonus.

As she entered the area a few of the clones who weren’t on duty at the time nodded at her in greeting. There was something strange about the nods though, they seemed tenser than normal, more formal perhaps. It concerned her.

The source of the tenseness was made readily apparent when Asajj was further through the corridors, a force presence that was almost corrupted. It wasn’t quite the darkness of a Sith but it wasn’t the light of a Jedi.

She turned a final corner and was shocked to see a large figure looming over one of the few clones she knew by name, one of the clones which had conversed with her when she was being escorted to the Temple.

Her lips pulled back into a snarl as she saw Waxer stood stiffly to attention as a besalisk spat vitriol at him. Some part of her mind had started to view the 212th as hers, a thought that began when she realised their general was her nephew and compounded by her recent time with them. And she would not see that which belonged to her harmed.

“Ahh, if it isn’t Yoda’s new pet.” The besalisk spat as he noticed her, “Claiming a relationship with the Grandmaster has worked out very well for you witch. But not everyone is under your spell.”

Asajj smirked, “Is that so? Is that why you are tormenting these men? In the hopes that you will break them from my ‘spell’?” She poured all the disgust she could into the final word, this pathetic excuse for a Jedi had no knowledge of what a real spell was.

“Men? These are no men, they are meat droids suitable only for cannon fodder. I was merely reminding them of their place. And it seems I shall have to do the same to you.” The besalisk lit his lightsabre and turned to face her.

Asajj noticed as Waxer and the other clones scrambled to get out of the way. Good, she didn’t want any of them to be injured on her behalf. She noticed out of the corner of her eye one speaking into his comm, hopefully he was reporting what was happening here without bias.

She dodged the sabre swung her way, she could not light her own for fear of being accused of instigating the fight, but she could dodge faster than the bulky form of the other could move. 

She danced around the angry Jedi for a while, deftly avoiding his blade. Every attack that failed to hit made the besalisk angrier and angrier until the room filled with the sense of anger and hatred permeated the air.

Asajj was starting to feel the first hints of tiredness when the first Jedi appeared responding to the call from the clones. To her relief it was Windu, he would have the power necessary to diffuse the situation.

“Knight Krell. Madam Ventress. Just what is going on here?” His tone was frosty and made her straighten almost subconsciously in reaction to it. 

“This witch attacked me unprovoked.” Krell snarled, gesturing at her with his still lit lightsabre. 

Asajj felt her lip curl at his statement, the only thing keeping her from growling her innocnec was the sardonic eyebrow the Jedi master had raised at Krell’s words.

“I see,” Windu proclaimed, “It must have been quite some attack for you to have lit your lightsabre Knight Krell when Madam Ventress does not even have her own lit.”

There was a muffled sense of amusement in the force and Asajj did not need to look at the clones to know that some of them would be hiding smirks. 

“She tried to cast a spell Master Windu, you know how untrustworthy those witches are. I was merely acting in self-defence.”

Windu turned to Waxer, “Does Knight Krell speak the truth? Was he attacked unprovoked by Madam Ventress?” 

Waxer saluted, “No sir. Permission to speak freely sir?” At Windu’s nod he continued, “General Krell was the one to throw the first insult and blow sir. Madam Ventress did not attack at any time, she only dodged.”

The other clones in the room nodded at his words and Windu looked thoughtful. 

“Thank you, trooper. Knight Krell, you are under arrest for the assault of a guest of Master Yoda and of the Temple. I will now escort you to the holding cells until your motive can be determined and trial scheduled.”

Krell sneered, “You’d believe a group of meat droids over a Jedi Knight?”

He made a motion as if to relight his sabre but Asajj had predicted this and quickly summoned his sabre to her. She handed it over to Windu who nodded his head in appreciation.

“Thank you, Madam Ventress.” Windu said as he placed binders on the Besalisk’s wrists. The binders on her turned and marched the disgraced Jedi away in the direction of the seldom used cells, all the while ignoring the insults and profanity aimed his way by Krell.

…

“I have just as much right to go after him as you!”

Anakin stared at the child in front of him, “Uhh I’m pretty sure you don’t squirt.”

Out of the corner of his eye he could see both Padme and Ahsoka shaking their heads in despair, which was very rude in his opinion. He was the one who had just been jumped by a child who was still speaking.

“He’s not just your buir you know? Besides Auntie Bo wouldn’t let them harm me so I’ll be safer than you.” The statement was paired with a familiar looking glare and as the glare and the words filtered into his head Anakin suddenly realised who he was speaking to.

“Look kid,” Anakin began, “You’ll just be a liability out there. I can’t keep an eye on you and my men certainly can’t afford to. It’s better for all of us if you just stay behind.”

And ouch the way the kid squared his shoulders was familiar.

“Knight Skywalker as heir to the throne of Mandalore I order you to take me with you.”

Now Anakin was stuck, he had to take the kid along with him. The kid that was like the most irritating parts of Obi-Wan distilled.

He bowed, almost mockingly low, “As you wish Your Grace.”

….

Everything hurt. 

His muscles ached with the backlash of the lightning that had been sent through them, his nerves let out sharp pains as they misfired and his head hurt from the force with which it had hit the floor.

He felt his head lifted and smelt the rank breath of his master, “Pathetic.” The man sneered, dropping him down again. 

As he laid there unable to move and hurting, he could hear the footsteps moving away, leaving him there to die. Yan was under no impression that he would survive his injuries, he would be left to bleed out on the floor slowly until his body gave in. 

Time passed and it could have been hours or minutes Yan was so out of it, he just lay there dazed and trying to ignore the pain he was in. Every so often he could smell the scent of greenery that had followed his padawan everywhere and feel a gentle presence by his side. It was soothing to feel that he wouldn’t be alone when the end came. 

A familiar tapping brought his mind out of the daze he had sunk into, he tried to place it but his thoughts weren’t working quite as they should. 

He flinched as a gentle hand cradled his face, “Sleep now, my padawan. Safe you are.”

“M-Master?” He managed to gasp out, now knowing who it was beside him. The gentle tendrils of healing energy soothed his body and lulled him into a peaceful sleep. 

“Live you will.” Were the words he heard before feeling the sensation of being lifted. Cradled as he was by the force and soothed by the presence of Yoda he swiftly fell into a dreamless sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

The Death Watch camp was silent and still under the moonlight, the only people awake being those on watch. The stand in the centre of the base was their objective and Anakin stared at it hoping to spot the figure of his master. 

Something shifted in the camp and Anakin tensed but it was just the guard changing. 

He signalled to the other groups, to Ahsoka and Rex, and began to make his way down into the camp, they were hoping to use the element of surprise to give them an advantage. He indicated to the teenage Kryze that had insisted on coming along to remain close to him in the hope of preventing the boy from being injured. 

A not-so-small part of him hoped his child was not as reckless as Obi-Wan’s despite a more realistic part of himself telling him they would likely be much worse. 

The men started to sneak forward, taking out the guards as quietly as they could and slipping between the tents, most of which had snoring coming from them. They were almost at the centre of the camp, almost at their goal when they were discovered. One of the Death Watch had opened their tent and seen the distinctive clone armour, they had managed to call an alarm before being silenced and more of the Death Watch swarmed out of their tents to attack. 

A familiar looking figure landed in front of Anakin, her features were reminiscent of the Duchess’ only harsher, more bloodthirsty. She raised her blaster at him just as Anakin raised his sabre.

“Auntie Bo!” The child called, rushing forwards in between Anakin and the new figure. “Please stop!”

The figure lowered her blasters and what could only be described as a soft expression over took her face, “What are you doing here Korkie? Does Satine know you’re here?”

The boy’s face hardened into another familiar expression, “I came for my buir. Your terrorist group took him and I want him back.”

“Korkie, you don’t understand,” The woman Anakin now realised was Bo-Katan Kryze said, “We are fighting for the freedom of Mandalore, for your freedom. And this Jedi is standing in the way.”

“Bantha crap.” Korkie said, “You are fighting because you are upset you can no longer kill who you want. You’ve blown up hospitals Auntie Bo! That doesn’t benefit anyone. The Jedi aren’t standing in the way of freedom, that’s you and your friends.”

Anakin saw the woman stiffen and had to resist the urge to tuck the kid behind him. The kid wouldn’t appreciate it and it was likely that any sudden movement would provoke the Mandalorian in front of him. 

The two continued to argue their points, neither standing down and Anakin was unwilling to leave, Obi-Wan would never forgive him if Anakin let his son, let Anakin’s brother, get hurt.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Snips fighting a man with a black lightsabre, he felt a brief tinge of jealousy – the black lightsabre was so kriffing cool! She seemed to be holding her ground well and providing the distraction as planned that would let Cody sneak to the centre and release Obi-Wan. 

He kept his attention split between the child he was looking after and looking out for the signal that meant they had Obi-Wan. As soon as he saw it he grabbed the kid mid word and slung him over his shoulder before running with force-enhanced speed out of the camp. 

His men followed him in the retreat and Anakin took the time to check over them once they had reached the agreed upon rendezvous. He was pleased to see that although there were some injuries there were no casualties. 

Anakin walked over to where Cody and Rex were standing, a slight grin on his face at the sight of Obi-Wan slung over Cody’s shoulder like a sack of grain. It was a rather uncivilised position to be sure. 

He checked with the two clones to ensure that they were alright and sent Rex to look after Ahsoka and Korkie, he didn’t quite trust the two of them to be unsupervised considering what had happened the last time they were together. 

He crouched down so he was eyelevel with his master who fixed bleary eyes on him.“Anakin stop Panakin. I’m perfectly fine, maybe a little concussed and there might be a touch of internal bleeding but that’s all perfectly normal.” Obi-Wan slurred at him from where he was tossed over his commander’s shoulder. 

Anakin stared at his former master, the man was covered in bruises and what looked like electrical burns and he was telling Anakin to not panic? That arsehole. 

“How much painkiller did you give him Kix?” He questioned the nearby medic, straightening up from his crouch.

“A fair amount sir. Enough that it should have knocked him out, would have knocked him out were he less stubborn.”

Anakin snorted at that, stubborn was a good word to describe Obi-Wan. He went over to his master and took his face in his hands o force the man to look him in the eye.

“Sleep.” He said, putting a wave of Force suggestion behind the word. He received a betrayed sounding whine in response before the other man’s eyes closed and his breathing evened.

“Thank you, sir.” Cody grunted, shifting the now unconscious form of his general on his shoulder. 

“You’re welcome.” Anakin murmured in return before raising his voice to give orders, “Alright everyone, lets move out.”

….

Sidious knew he needed to escalate his plans, he did not know how many of his secrets Dooku had divulged to the Jedi and so they had to be eliminated as a precaution. It did not matter that Skywalker was currently out of his reach, the death of his padawan in front of his eyes would make the supposed Chosen One fall. 

He could not accuse the Jedi of treason, he did not have the evidence or the power in the senate t yet make that claim but perhaps calling it a Separatist attack would work… yes claiming it was a toxin that only affected the clones, that drove them mad, would do. 

He reached for his comm, he would start with the Commander of the infuriating Kenobi.

….

The men were celebrating having the general back and Obi-Wan was talking quietly with both Skywalker and Tano when Cody’s comm unit went off. 

He made his excuses and left to finds some privacy to answer it, not wanting to diminish the happy mood of his generals and brothers. When Cody answered his comm he was not expecting to see the Chancellor of the Republic.

“Commander Cody, the time has come. Execute Order Sixty-Six.”

He stared at the man who said that to him with no greeting, no thanks for risking his life, just an order to kill the man he had feelings for which Cody certainly had no intention of following. 

“Fuck off Palpatine, you decrepit excuse for a slimy hutt’s testicle.” He replied, not thinking before he spoke. As soon as he realised what he said he shut off the comm, making the image of a shocked Sith lord disappear.

Around him the vod looked just as shocked, although he could see awe start to fill some of their features. That was not good at all. 

He was already hero-worshipped by some of the younger vod, now they would be unbearable as he had said what many had wished to say since the start of the war. 

He refused to turn around to face Rex even as he sent an alert to the other commanders telling them to turn off their comms and refuse any communications except for those sent via their generals. He didn’t know how many full companies had been de-chipped and did not want to take any chances of Order 66 going live. 

Cody finally turned around when the laughter of his most irritating brother became too loud to feasibly pretend he couldn’t hear it.

“Yes vod?” He said, raising an eyebrow.

“You just told the Chancellor of the Republic to fuck off!” Rex guffawed, holding his stomach as he bent over from laughing so hard. “Kenobi’s been a bad influence on you.”

Cody couldn’t be bothered to deign his brother with a verbal response, he merely made a rude hand gesture as he stalked away from his horrible brothers. Unfortunately, the hand gesture made them laugh even more. 

…

Yoda could feel something, a pressure building in the force, the next few days would shape the galaxy for years to come. It was daunting but at the same time a relief, finally they would no longer be waiting. Finally they could remove the spider from the centre of the Republic. 

He was greeted by a team of healers as he left his ship, along with a very concerned grand-padawan. 

“Is he alright?” Ventress said as she hurried over to him, all the while peering her head to try and see the figure being carried off the ship by the healers.

“Fine, your master will be.” He consoled her, “Bad his injuries were but healing trance I put him in.”

The relief on her features was obvious, “Thank you master.” She bowed her head to him.

“Now child, help me to the council chamber you will. Plan we must, take down Sidious soon we must.”


	16. Chapter 16

There was complete silence between those on the front lines and Coruscant. Transmissions were being blocked, not even messages recalling those from the front went out.

Well, almost all messages.

There was one line of communications, unknown by the senate, between the Jedi High Council and the rest of the Jedi. One that recalled them in secret back to the Temple, one that told them the final battle was at hand.

The transmission block, while unknown in origin to the senate, was also known to the Jedi. It was one that the clone commanders had put in place, one meant to forestall the events the Sith wished to occur.

Enough evidence had now been collected, by certain trusted senators and by the Jedi, some even provided by Dooku himself, that proved the Chancellor of the Republic was a Sith Lord who had planned the war from the start.

It was two weeks after the evidence had been collated and the attempt at Order 66 had occurred that the Jedi made their move. Enough of them had now made it back to the Temple unseen to ensure that the Sith did not get away.

It was Bail Organa who had been chosen to prevent the evidence to the senate, and he did so with a Jedi stood in his pod to protect him from the inevitable backlash. More still were in the pods of other sympathetic senators, with the final few concealed in offices around the senate just waiting to be called.

Even those senators who were unaware of the purpose of the meeting seemed to realise something big was going to be revealed.

Asajj Ventress watched from her vantage point behind the entrance for the Rodian Senator as the evidence was presented, watched as Sidious realised that all his plans were for nought, watched as he was decried a Sith lord and jurisdiction given over to the Jedi Order.

It was a deserved ending for one who had destroyed so much.

….

Sidious did not believe that it had come to this. How had the senate and the Jedi found evidence? He had been so very careful, no one should know who he really was.

His plans had been ruined, the thousand-year plan of the Sith had been ruined.

All he could do now was take out as many of those who had ruined his plan as possible.

He let his lightsabre fall into his hand and launched himself at the infuriating senator from Alderaan. From the gasps throughout the chamber that was a move that had not been expected.

Except, his sabre clashed against a purple blade as he landed in the pod, ahh yes, in his anger he had forgot about the presence of the ever so irritating Windu. No matter, it would be a joy to rid himself of one of the Jedi who had actively stood in his way.

He raised his blade again and smashed it back against the Jedi’s, he was of the line of Bane and would not be defeated by someone from a no-name Jedi lineage.

His lips pulled back into a snarl as the blades clashed once more in a shower of crimson and violet sparks.

….

It was a sombre group who watched the holonet stream of the senate. They knew that the assault was planned, Padme ad even briefed the handmaid that was standing in for her, but knowing of and seeing the evidence and assault by the Sith was something quite different.

She was so involved in the events occurring before her that Padme hardly noticed the pain rippling through her. Or at least, until the seat she was on was suddenly soaked.

“Ah,” She started delicately, not wishing to alarm anyone, “I think my waters just broke.”

Her attempt to reduce the alarm was not successful, although why she had thought it would be when she was married to Actual Drama QueenTM Anakin Skywalker she didn’t know.

Another ripple of pain had her wincing, now that she was no longer distracted, she felt it.

“But it’s too early!” Anakin panicked, and really Padme loved the man but he was hardly the most supportive husband at this moment.

“I don’t think the children care about whether or not its early Anakin,” She ground out, “They want out now!”

….

Mace could see that the Sith was tiring, while his brutal attack was effective it also appeared draining when the opponent could stand their ground. And stand his ground Mace could.

The tiny part of him that was not focused on the fight was thankful that Senator Organa had had the presence of mind to exit the pod, it made his life a little easier to not have to worry about defending said senator whilst battling the Sith.

He gritted his teeth and pushed against the crimson blade, he allowed himself to sink into the Force and let it guide his moves.

A burst of lightning aught on his blade. A parry. A strike.

The vapaad used to its full potential as they fought in the latest battle in a war as old as the universe.

….

They had decided that a c-section was the best way of delivering the twins, it would be the least like Anakin’s visions and with bacta it was actually a shorter recovery than a natural birth.

That didn’t stop the anxiety Padme felt though.

She had been completely numbed, unable to feel anything as the healers and med-droids worked on removing the children from inside her. She kept an eye on her husband’s face, the play of emotions on his features kept her reassured that everything was fine.

There was a sudden cry, the sharp wail of an infant, and Anakin’s face lit up as he held his arms out to receive the bundle a haler was offering him.

“Congratulations Senator, Master Jedi, you have a daughter.”

The baby was held so she could see her and as Padme gazed into the large dark eyes, she felt a surge of love, unlike any she had felt before.

“Hello Leia,” She whispered, taking her daughter in her arms and cradling her to her chest.

A second cry filled the air and she could distantly hear the healer telling them they had a boy.

A boy. Anakin would be pleased.

Her eyes started to droop as the sedative the healer gave her began to take hold, she had to go into bacta for a couple of hours and the sooner that happened, the sooner she could hold her children.

The last thing her tired eyes took in was the awed look on Anakin’s face as he gently stroked a finger down her son’s face.

….

Maul paced back and forth as he waited for the opportune moment to strike against his former master. against the man who had left him to rot on a planet that was the rubbish tip of the galaxy.

His revenge would be as sweet as it was unexpected.

The grumpy leader of the Jedi was holding his own surprisingly well, Maul found himself reluctantly impressed. There were not many who could go toe to toe with the raw power of Sidious and live.

The raw power proved to be too much for the Jedi eventually, a feint followed by a move too fast for the eye to follow caused a literal disarmament of the Jedi and his blade fell down to the floor of the Senate rotunda.

It was Maul’s moment to strike.

Sidious was so distracted by his victory over Windu that he did not notice Maul’s approach. He noticed nothing right up until the moment that Maul’s blade pierced his chest.

The blade burned through muscle and organs as though they were mere tissue paper, yet there was no blood, even as the damage was done it was instantly cauterised.

A strange gurgle left Sidious, the last of the air leaving what remained of his lungs, and then he was still, his eyes glaring glassily at nothing.

The Sith Lord was dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read and commented on this so far. You have kept me motivated to complete this!  
> There is just an epilogue to go now, if there is anything in particular you would like to see in the epilogue just let me know and I'll endevour to include it


	17. Chapter 17

The chancellor of the republic was dead and the majority of the CIS leadership had either defected or were dead and as such the war had ground to a halt.

Negotiations were underway between the CIS leadership and the interim-chancellor Bail Organa, having been voted in with the greatest majority in senate history. He claimed it was a punishment for unmasking the corruption in the senate whilst his friends claimed it was a reward for the same thing.

Mace Windu was just happy that there was someone with some common sense in power for once.

Or at least he would be once he was released from the healing wards with his new prosthetic hand in place.

…

Dooku was determinedly not pacing outside the Council Chambers as he waited to be called in, he had been given over to the Jedi for them to decide his fate. It was better than he had hoped for, he had committed crimes against the Jedi and the Republic before his defection and forming his own government, crimes he could still be charged with should the republic decide to do so.

He was reasonably sure the Jedi wouldn’t be too harsh on him; he had helped them win the war after all and his master and grand-padawan were both members of the council.

Unless Jocasta Nu had spoken to them, she was still mad about him deleting data from the archives. If it was up to her he would be rotting in a cell for all eternity.

His train of thought was cut off by the doors opening in a signal for him to enter the chamber.

For the first time since the war had begun the entire council was there in person, there were o empty seats and no holograms. It was rather intimidating if he was going to be honest.

“Masters,” He bowed as he stood in the centre of the room.

“Well you are my old padawan?” Yoda asked, and for him to be using that form of address it must mean that some of the council was split on how best to deal with him. He responded in the affirmative whilst taking stock of the expressions of the council members.

It was split as he had expected, the more traditional of them looking displeased to be dealing with him, whilst his lineage and those who were his friends were more open, more friendly.

“In light of your actions to stop the war and uncover the Sith we have decided to reinstate you as a master of the Jedi order should you wish it.” Windu said in a suitably solemn tone. “Should you accept you will be temple bound and on restriction for a year. Should you not, you will be placed under house arrest for a year under the care of the queen of Alderaan. What is your decision?”

There was only one answer he could really give, only one that would allow him to remain with his family.

“I will accept your offer Master Windu.” He bowed again, “I will be proud to carry the name Jedi again.”

“Good good.” Yoda cackled, “Now, another to admit we do hmm? Padawan you have to claim yes Master Dooku?”

The doors opened once more and Dooku turned to see a familiar figure enter the chamber.

“Asajj Ventress you are here because one of the Order has claimed you as a padawan.” Shaak Ti said, “Do you accept their offer? D you wish to train to become a Jedi Knight?”

He watched as Asajj swallowed, “I do.”

“Then step forward Master Dooku and speak the words of claiming.” AS he stepped forward so Asajj knelt before him.

“Asajj Ventress I take you as my padawan learner. I will train you in the ways of the force and vow to see you become a knight of the Order.”

A string of silka beads was pressed into his hand from behind and he brought them forward to loop them around her head.

“This braid is a symbol of your apprenticeship. Now rise Asajj Ventress, Padawan of the Jedi Order.”

His words were mirrored by the council and as she stood, he could catch a glimpse of tears in her eyes, a sentiment Dooku could feel in his own.

They had made it; they had survived the war.

They had peace.

…

Padme arrived back on Coruscant with little fanfare, it was for the best really, travel with babies was exhausting at the best of times let alone having to traverse the pomp and ceremony of the senate.

She was relieved to see her handmaids awaiting her at the landing platform and much less relieved to see Bail Organa and select members of the Jedi council. From the way Anakin stiffened beside her she could tell he was equally as concerned to see them.

“Chancellor, Masters,” she refrained from bowing due to the child held cradled in her arms, beside her Anakin did the same.

“Senator Amidala, good to see you it is.” Master Yoda said, peering up at the child she held.

“Yes Padme, it is good to see you so well. Now let me see my goddaughter, holos just don’t do it justice.” Bail said, holding out his arms demandingly.

With the huff of a laugh Anakin deposited Leia in his arms, “This is Leia Shmi Amidala.”

She could see the question in his eyes, even as she lent down to allow Yoda a better view of Luke. “It is custom on Naboo for the child to take the name of the higher ranked spouse.”

That seemed to answer their question, and her attention was drawn back to the child in her arms when Yoda placed a hand on his forehead. He startled back and looked up at them with suspiciously wet eyes.

“My Padawan the boy will be. The greatest Jedi in generations he will be.”

Well that wasn’t ominous.

“But let you go home we shall Senator. Tired you must be.” Yoda stated, “Expected in the temple tomorrow you are Master Skywalker. Ceremony you must attend.”

He turned and left along with the other Jedi, leaving Padme staring at her husband in shock at the title he was addressed by.

“With that bombshell I shall leave you Padme, take time to settle back in before the senate session next week… Vice-Chancellor Amidala.”

…

His general’s rooms in the Jedi Temple were exactly as Cody had imagined them. Neatly organised yet scattered with robes and forgotten cups of tea from a number of different days on a multitude of surfaces.  It was just as obvious that General Skywalker and Commander Tano lived in these rooms, or at least Cody assumed the electronic parts and homework books didn’t belong to Obi-Wan.

And now some of Cody’s belongings were scattered around, his preferred brand of caf was in the cupboards, his boots by the door, his trashy romance novels on the bookshelf.

He had been filling out his citizenship papers, it had been one of the first pieces of legislation put through by Chancellor Organa, to grant all the clones’ citizenship of the republic and the opportunity for training in whatever trade they wished to enter as well as retirement pay. No one really wanted to deny the chancellor who brought down the Sith anything, especially when the Jedi threw their political weight behind the motion.

And it now meant he had to fill out a large amount of paper work to be able to receive his citizenship.

“Cody? Are you in?” Obi-Wan’s voice called out from the hall.

“In the living room _cyare_.” He called back.

His red-headed Jedi appeared round the door from the hall, “Padme and Anakin invited us around for dinner tonight, to meet the twins.”

“Sounds good, as long as Anakin doesn’t cook again. I don’t particularly enjoy the charcoal taste all his food contains… nor for that matter the charcoal texture and look either.”

The pair exchanged a commiserating look at the memory of Anakin’s lack of talent in the kitchen.

“I think they were planning on ordering in. What are you working on?” Obi-Wan said as he sat next to Cody on the sofa.

Cody lifted the data pad to show him, “The last few pieces of paper before I’m legally a citizen. Things like what name I want on my ID.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, first name is easy of course. But surname well, I know a number of the men are taking the surnames of Jedi they particularly like, all of the Wolfpack have taken the name ‘Koon’ and I know some of the 212th want to ask you if they can be called ‘Kenobi’.”

“Do you know what name you’re going to take darling?” His Jedi had an eager note to his voice.

“Well there’s this one Jedi who I really admire, got me out of a number of scrapes.” He deliberately kept his tone light.

Obi-Wan made an agreeing noise.

“So that’s why I thought I’d ask Commander Tano if I could use her name.”

He watched his Jedi’s face as his words sunk in. He seemed to go through a number of different emotions before he grabbed a pillow and started to whack Cody with it.

“You arse! Ahsoka did not save us that many times.” He punctuated each word with a hit from the cushion.

“I’m just teasing _cyare_ besides, if I took her name I’d probably end up fighting half the 501st, and they fight dirty.”

That gained him a laugh as Obi-Wan nodded in agreement.

“In fact, I was hoping to take another name, and maybe have a ceremony to go along with it?” He said in an innocent tone.

“Cody, are you?” Obi-Wan sounded suddenly very hopeful and vulnerable.

“I am Obi, would you do me the honour of giving me your name and binding your life to mine in a legally binding ceremony in front of our myriad of annoying friends and relatives?”

“Cody I… I… Yes!” Obi-Wan flung his arms around Cody, and kissed him.

Cody held on to him for a few minutes before reaching back to gather a small box he had stashed in the sofa cushions earlier that day. He presented it to a very wet-eyed Obi-Wan. “I know it isn’t as grand as something someone else could get you but…”

He was cut off by Obi-Wan wrapping his arms around him again, the circlet of twisted wire and chips of Christophsis glass proudly displayed on his finger.

“Its perfect Cody.” Obi-Wan said sincerely, gazing into his eyes.

“I’m glad, now we just need to decide who we’re going to invite.”

“Well as much as I would like to give Anakin a taste of his own medicine and just elope, I also don’t want to be face by his pout.” Obi-Wan laughed.

“And I think Windu might finally snap if he doesn’t get to officiate your wedding. Apparently, he and Yoda have been planning it since you were a padawan.”

Obi-Wan recoiled a little, “Well that’s not disturbing at all. Where did you hear such a thing?”

“Ponds. Get a couple of drinks into him and he spills everything that his general says while doped up on pain medication. Rex does the same so if you ever want blackmail on either of them…”

“That’s good to know, speaking of Rex, Anakin is sure that he’ll choose ‘Skywalker’ as a surname and I think it’ll be something different. Please tell me I’m right.”

Cody sighed, “Rex is a little shit which is why he has decided to make his legal name ‘Captain Rex’. His first name is legally ‘Captain’ and his surname is ‘Rex’.”

The two looked at each other and then snorted with laughter. It was something that they could both envision Rex doing, not least because it would annoy a vast number of people.

“What are the men planning on doing with their citizenship?” Obi-Wan asked after a few moments, lifting his head from where he had tucked it into Cody’s side.

“Most of the 212th are staying on, we’re going with you on your missions _cyare,_ we were practically begged to by the healers, something about you having someone watching your back. The 501st are doing the same for Anakin and Ahsoka, as it the Wolfpack and Plo. The others? Some of them are staying with their Jedi, some are joining the Temple Guard, I know some of the men are taking up the Chancellor’s offer of training, some of the 21st want to open a bakery, some of the 45th want to open a flower shop of all things. There’s a spread.”

He smiled as he heard Obi-Wan grumble at his mention of the healers, he knew that he would react that way. But it was true, his Jedi was especially danger-prone.

“Shall we announce our news at dinner tonight? Or shall we wait a while and spring it on them mid-mission?”

Cody smirked at the mind of his Jedi, “Mid-mission definitely.”

….

Maul jumped in his alcove as someone suddenly spoke up behind him, “Hero you are. Yet skulking around you are.”

He should have realised it would be that damn troll. He was always in everyone’s business.

“I like the quiet.”

The Jedi pulled himself up to sit next to Maul, “Plans you have now Sidious is gone?”

Maul thought for a while as they sat in a comfortable silence. “I had brothers. Before the Sith took me. I would like to find them.”

“A ship we will give you. Noble quest that is. To find your family. Just know that a place for you here, there will always be.”

The Jedi hopped down and started to walk off, his stick tapping as he went.

“Thank you.” Maul called after him, “For everything.”

….

“Ahsoka Tano, you stand before us having passed your Trials and spent your day in Meditation. Are there any insights you feel you should pass to the High Council?” Master Plo intoned in a deep voice that echoed around the Council Chamber.

“Yes masters,” Ahsoka said, clasping her hand in front of her, she had seen many things whilst deep in her meditations but only one needed to be spoken of. “There is a child on Lothal, just born. I saw that he has the potential to be a force for good should he be trained as a Jedi.”

She received a nod in acknowledgment of her statement and then her Master entered the chamber, a proud look on his face.

“Who presents this Padawan for Knighthood?” Master Windu asked.

“I do.” Skyguy stepped up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

“Do you believe her ready for all the responsibility a knighthood offers?” Master Ti asked.

“I do.”

“Do you believe that she will act with grace and justice while serving the Force and the Republic?” Master Obi-Wan spoke next and when she looked over at him, he offered her a small smile.

“I do.”

“Then kneel Ahsoka Tano, and rise again Knight Tano, a Knight of the Jedi Order.” Master Plo said, pride evident in his voice.

Skyguy reached out and removed her silka beads, handing them to her, “Well done Snips. I’m so proud of you.” He pulled her into a hug and as he pulled back, she folded his hands over the beads.

“Thank you for your training master, I’ll do my best to honour it.”

“I know you will Snips; I know you will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who has read and supported this story; I had never imagined it would be as popular as it is! 
> 
> If you want to chat about this story or just in general find me on tumblr @istaricelebelasse


End file.
